Friends and Lovers
by sb4ever
Summary: A plan goes awry leading to unexpected results.
1. Chapter 1

Friends and Lovers

Chapter 1

Summary: A plan goes awry with unexpected results.

Disclaimers: None of the _Sue Thomas, FBEye_ characters belong to me although I wish otherwise. New characters are a product of my imagination.

Author's Note: indicate change of scene and time, indicate change of scene but concurrent time

Warning: This is NOT a JackandSue story.

Bullpen

Bobby sauntered into the office to drop off some folders before heading home when he spotted Sue at her desk. Levi looked up and placed his paw on her lap.

"Burning the midnight oil, Sue?" asked Bobby stopping by her desk. The bullpen was virtually deserted.

She grimaced. "The manpower report for Randy is due tomorrow," she explained wryly. "You know how he's been lately about reports being turned in late so I thought I better finish it tonight. Why are you here? I thought you were gone for the day."

He held up two folders. "Didn't want to misplace these so I thought I'd just drop them off. It was on my way home." He checked out her desk. "All done?"

Sue nodded. "I was just clearing up."

"What say we go grab something to eat?" he suggested. "By the time you get home, it'll be late. It's on me," he added as an enticement.

She shook her head. "You don't have to do that. I'd love to have dinner with you. Lucy's out on a date so it would've been just Levi and me anyway."

"Great! Grab your things and we can go." He looked down at Levi. "What about Levi here? He needs to eat, too."

"He has," she assured him. "Since we never know when we'll be working late, I keep some dog food for him here with his water bowl."

"Okay then. It looks like we're the only two people that haven't eaten yet."

Sue looked down at Levi. "You hear that, Levi? Bobby thinks you're a person—just like you do." She glanced at Bobby with a smile.

"Of course he is," said Bobby with great certainty. "The only difference between Levi and Myles is that Levi has a better disposition."

Sue just rolled her eyes.

The pair headed towards the elevator talking about where to eat. "Let's go to that Thai place down the street," recommended Sue. "The food's really good."

Bobby looked leery. 'Too many vegetables," he protested.

"It's healthy," pointed out Sue. "And it won't kill you for one night to eat healthy. And I'll treat," she offered.

He stared at her. "Your treat?"

She nodded.

"Okay," he gave in. "For myself, I can't see paying all that money for vegetables. Now if it was a nice juicy steak…."

"If it's steak you want, you're buying the next time," stated Sue.

"Deal," he smiled.

Even though it was a cold December evening, the two decided to walk to the restaurant since it was only a block away. The walk passed quickly in friendly conversation about the day. Dinner was a nice relaxed meal, punctuated with laughter. In the midst of a story, Sue's blackberry went off.

"Your phone," Bobby gestured. It was one of the few signs he knew.

She reached down and took it out of her bag. "Lucy came home early from her date and she's wondering where I am," she shared looking up at him. "Lucy?" answered Sue. "I'm fine. I'm having dinner with Bobby."

"Bobby?" scrolled across the screen.

"Yeah, we left the office at the same time so we decided to grab something to eat."

"Finished the manpower report for that little tyrant?"

"Yes, I did."

"Well, I'll see you when I see you. Tell Bobby I said hi."

"Okay, bye." She looked up at Bobby. "Lucy said hi." She glanced around curiously, "What time is it? It must be pretty late if she's back from her date already."

Checking his watch, he said, "A quarter to ten. No wonder the waitress has been hovering with the check for the past ten minutes." He reached into his coat for his wallet when Sue stopped him.

"No," she said firmly. "My treat, remember?"

"But, Sue…" he protested

"No." She glared at him.

Reluctantly he let go of his wallet. He gave her a look. "You are a stubborn woman, Sue Thomas. But thank you for dinner."

"You're welcome. I had fun."

"Me, too."

Parking Garage

"See you tomorrow," he said as she got in her car. "Thanks again for dinner. Now remember," he said pointing a finger at her, "next time it's on me."

"Deal. Good-night."

He waved and stepped away to head for his car when funny noises emanating from Sue's car made him stop and turn around. He waved to get her attention.

"I don't know what's wrong," stated Sue as she opened her door.

"Sounds like your battery's dead," replied Bobby. "The engine's not turning over. Try it again." Obediently, she started the engine again but the same straining sound could be heard. She looked at him for confirmation.

"I'm pretty sure it's the battery."

She got out of the car. "I'll call Lucy to come get me."

"Don't be silly," he said. "I'll drive you home. Tell you what. I have a friend that does this kind of thing. He can change the battery for you. Give me your keys and I'll have him take care of it. You can come in with Lucy tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

"It's not a problem," he assured. "C'mon, Levi. Let's go home."

"Thanks for the ride home and the company at dinner," said Sue as Bobby pulled up to her building.

"I had fun tonight." He got out opening her door and letting out Levi. "I think it was the company but it could be because I didn't have to pay," he grinned. "Thank you."

"See you tomorrow. Good night," smiled Sue.

Bobby watched until she and Levi entered the building. It had been fun, he thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Friends and Lovers

Chapter 2

Disclaimers: Still the same, _STFBEye_ characters not mine. New ones are.

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews!

xxxxx

Next day

Bullpen

7:00 am

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Tara as she and Lucy huddled conspiratorially critiquing their handiwork over the doorway.

"Yeah," declared Lucy. "I'm going to have Jack stop here and pretend to show him something while you make sure Sue's coming through this door. We'll have them stand under here and point out what's over them," two pairs of eyes automatically looking upward at the mistletoe strategically placed above amongst the other Christmas decorations. "And they kiss. Got it?"

"Are you sure this is a good idea?' Tara repeated.

"Those two need something or somebody to give them a nudge," she insisted. "It's been what—three years and they're still on square one."

"Okay," agreed Tara a trifle doubtfully. "And when is all of this going to happen?"

"I'm thinking when Jack comes back from his meeting with Randy, maybe sometime this morning. I don't know. We just have to seize the opportunity," schemed Lucy.

"Seize the opportunity," repeated Tara. "Got it. Operation Mistletoe in place." They separated to their respective desks.

Myles was on the phone and his eyes were idly sweeping the room as he spoke when he noticed the mistletoe above the doorway. His eyebrows raised at the recent addition to the holiday decorations, his eyes traveling to the various occupants of the room trying to determine who the responsible culprit was.

His eyes automatically focused on Sue. For all her angelic expression, he'd been the victim of her pranks more than once. But this didn't seem to be her style. Not Bobby. He wasn't the subtle type. Definitely not D. Jack was in a meeting upstairs. Then his gaze landed on Lucy. Bingo! She would do it. And her partner in crime? His eyes swiveled to Tara. Definitely those two. But what were they up to?

Lucy walked over to Sue's desk. "You told me to remind you of that meeting with Warren at 9:30," she told Sue. "How long is the meeting supposed to take?" she asked trying to gauge when she could maneuver her into the 'accidental' meeting with Jack under the mistletoe.

"Not long," she smiled. "Maybe half an hour at the most. I just finished up the report." Gathering up the file, she stood up to leave for her meeting.

As she reached the doorway, Bobby called out, "Sue! Wait up! Levi! Get Sue!"

Levi stopped and pawed Sue. She looked down. "What is it, Levi?" Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Bobby waving for her attention while on the phone. He hurriedly finished his call and bounced up to catch her before she left.

"That was my mechanic friend on the phone," he explained. "He changed the battery and everything's fine. He'll leave your keys downstairs with the guard."

"What about the bill?"

Bobby waved her off. "Don't worry about it. He owes me a favor."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Thanks," she smiled. "I appreciate you taking care of the problem."

Just as Bobby was about to reply, Myles' voice boomed out, "What have we here? Bobby, do you realize where you and Sue are standing?"

Bobby looked around in confusion. "Doorway?"

"What?" asked Sue noticing his distraction.

"Above you, Manning."

Bobby looked overhead and Sue's eyes followed—mistletoe! Immediately, their eyes made contact and widened in surprise.

"Well, Bobby," began Myles, enjoying himself, "don't you know what you're supposed to do when you stand under the mistletoe?"

Bobby looked taken aback as Sue's eyes opened even wider. Lucy and Tara looked at each other in dismay. Things were not going according to plan!

"Get it over with," called out D, standing at the coffee station. "You're blocking the doorway."

With that comment, Bobby smiled and looked at Sue. "You mind?"

She shrugged, "It's okay." Just as the two leaned in for a quick peck, Levi sneezed, pushing Sue into Bobby. Automatically his hands reached up to catch her and the quick peck turned into something more. When they broke the kiss, they stared at each other in shock.

"I…I'm sorry," apologized Sue her eyes darting everywhere except Bobby's eyes. "Levi bumped into me."

Uh…yeah." The usually glib agent was at a loss for words. "That's okay."

"Um…I...um…have a meeting," she said pointing to the elevator. "I better get going." Tapping Levi's head, they left but not without a backward glance at Bobby.

Bobby slowly turned back into the office to stunned silence. Myles was astonished how his little practical joke had escalated into something much more. The two women stared at each other wondering what had just happened while D stared thoughtfully at Bobby who looked like he didn't know what hit him.

Walking back to his desk, he bumped into the corner of Sue's desk, apologized, and literally fell into his chair with a dazed expression on his face. Sue...her soft lips...Sue...holding her... He seemed incapable of a consistent coherent thought. What...what happened?

Everyone who witnessed the kiss tried to discreetly peek at the befuddled agent.

A concerned D walked over to Bobby and put a hand on his shoulder, "You okay?"

"Uh...yeah...sure," replied a confused Bobby. "Did I...Did she...Was that..." his voice lapsed into silence. He wasn't sure what he meant.

Myles leaned forward. "That," he began in an exaggeratedly patient voice, "that was called a kiss. You kissed Sue under the mistletoe. You _liked_ that kiss under the mistletoe. And I think she liked it, too." He sat back in his chair waiting for Bobby to process the information.

D was having a difficult time trying not to laugh. Myles hit it right on the nose—talk about being overwhelmed and overcome. That was Bobby. He looked like he got hit with a two by four smack dab in the middle of his forehead.

"Myles is right—for once," agreed D which earned him a look of exasperation from Myles. "Now as your acting supervisor," he continued in his "official" voice, "I'm going to overlook this public display of affection because anyone could have been under that mistletoe while you were there, even Myles here, and you would've had to kiss him according to tradition."

Myles threw up his hands in mock indignation.

D's voice changed to a friendlier tone. "But if anything else happens, keep it out of the office, okay?" He patted Bobby on the shoulder and walked back to his desk chuckling to himself.

In the meantime, Lucy and Tara huddled together at Tara's desk staring at Bobby.

"What did we do?" asked Lucy in shock. "I had no idea this would happen. It was supposed to be a simple set up for Jack to kiss Sue, to kick start their relationship. It never occurred to me that Bobby and Sue would wind up under the mistletoe!"

"Too bad we didn't include Myles in on the plan," said Tara. "He's the one that pointed out the mistletoe."

Lucy stared at Bobby. "Look at him! I've never seen Bobby act like that."

It was obvious he was trying to focus and get back to work but failing miserably. Anyone looking at him could tell his mind was not on the paperwork in front of him. After a few minutes, he gave up and threw down his pencil. Grabbing his jacket, he said to no one in particular, "I need some air."

Lucy looked at Tara. "Should I go talk to him?"

"And tell him what? We planned the whole thing so Jack would kiss Sue? I don't think so."

Myles unobtrusively joined the two women. "I take it your plan, whatever it was, backfired?"

Lucy looked at him skeptically. "What plan? What do you mean backfired?"

He gave them the 'Come-on-who-are-you-kidding' look.

"So why did you point out the mistletoe?" asked Tara indignantly. "You think Sue should date Jack, too."

"Don't blame me if your plan to get them together went south!" he defended himself. "I just meant to play a harmless little joke on Bobby and Sue. You know I've been the butt of Thomas' practical jokes a couple of times myself and Bobby's always at me about something. I thought it would be mildly amusing to make them a little uncomfortable. I certainly didn't expect a kiss that figuratively appears to have knocked their socks off, particularly Bobby."

"Well, what'll we do now?" asked Lucy her eyes darting between Tara and Myles.

"Taking down that mistletoe would be a good start," said Myles. "Other than that, I think you've done enough already. I suggest you do nothing more."

Tara stared at Lucy. "It pains me to admit it, but Myles makes sense. I think we've done enough for one day."

"Okay," said Lucy admitting defeat. "We'll take down the mistletoe when the office is not quite so crowded."

xxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

15

Friends and Lovers

Chapter 3

Disclaimers: Same, same, same—_STFBEye_ characters are not mine.

A/N: xxxxx indicates change of scene and time, xx indicates change of scene, concurrent time

xxxxx

Buying a cup of coffee, Bobby slowly sipped it to see if it would help clear his mind. What happened back at the bullpen had rocked him from the top of his six foot three frame down to his size fourteen shoes. A quick peck on the lips between friends to fulfill a holiday tradition turned out to be several seconds of a mind-numbing, spine-tingling kiss. It was a good thing breathing was an involuntary action.

But what did it mean? Yeah, he liked Sue, had from the first time Jack brought her into the office. He liked everything about her—her looks, her spunk, her determination to help people, her compassion. The more he got to know her, the more there was to like. She always kept him on his toes. Myles hadn't been the only victim of one of her practical jokes. He'd been caught a couple of times, too.

He liked being with her. Just thinking about her made him smile—he could feel himself smiling now. She made him happy. He never got tired of looking at her. He often found himself just staring at her for no reason at all. And it was funny how they always seemed to be on the same wavelength. He'd never experienced that kind of rapport with a woman before. It was like she...like he...like... Abruptly, he stopped walking as an epiphany hit him. Maybe...maybe that kiss that tingled his toes...could it be...was it possible? His eyes opened wide at the thought.

xx

Sue did her utmost to concentrate on reporting the information she was able to garner from the security camera's tapes to another team unit. To her surprise and immense relief, she was able to answer all questions in a coherent and satisfactory manner. In twenty minutes, she was thanked for a job well done and excused. Not ready to face her own team, she decided to grab a cup of coffee in the cafeteria while she thought about what happened back in the bullpen.

She suspected it must have been Lucy and probably Tara that put the mistletoe up early this morning. It hadn't been there yesterday. She didn't know for sure why they did it, but it probably had something to do with Jack. She shook her head ruefully. No matter how much she tried to discourage Lucy, she still insisted they belonged together.

Jack. She liked Jack—a lot—and she knew he liked her, too. She cherished the close friendship they had. But a romantic relationship? Maybe at one time—but not now. As time passed, she realized a future with Jack was not what she wanted or needed. Maybe after today Lucy would finally realize that.

Kissing Bobby...she could feel herself blushing...that kiss stunned her. Just thinking about it made her a little weak in the knees. She'd never been kissed like that before. Her mind was whirling with thoughts of Bobby.

Cute, adorable Bobby with that dazzling dimpled smile. He made her laugh with his mischievous sense of humor. And when he said something particularly outrageous, he always had that special little wink for her to let her in on the joke, too.

Working with him for the past three years, she discovered under the charming exterior was a man who cared deeply about his friends and family and wasn't afraid to show his emotions. He brought the same passion to his job and took great pride in being a good agent.

She knew he found her attractive from day one—no woman could mistake the look he gave her that day. But he never made her feel that was the only reason he liked her. He listened to her, he supported her, he made her feel cherished, and he made her feel...he made her feel... Abruptly, Sue gasped, covering her mouth with one hand while the other slammed her coffee cup on the table, accidentally spilling its contents. Nervously looking around to see if anyone heard her, she quickly wiped up the few drops on the table and tossed the cup and napkin in the trash. Maybe that's why her feelings for Jack changed. Maybe her heart knew better than her mind.

Getting up, she started walking but she had no idea where she was going. The thought that popped into her mind in the cafeteria made everything just a little out of focus for her. Without realizing it, her footsteps lead her to the doors of the agency and she stepped out only to be stopped by the cold. She forgot she didn't have her coat on. As she stood there rubbing her arms and deciding what to do, a tall figure appeared in front of her.

"What are you doing out here without a coat?" scolded Bobby. "Are you trying to catch pneumonia?" Without waiting for a response, he took a hold of her arm and led her back inside the building. Scanning the area for a more private corner, he spotted a waiting room that was sometimes used for visitors. It was empty. He closed the door.

He turned back to Sue with the patient Levi at her side.

"What were you thinking going outside without a coat?" he demanded as he took off his gloves and stuffed them in his pocket. "It's thirty degrees out there!" He looked at Levi as he briskly rubbed Sue's arms, "Couldn't you have talked some sense into her?"

Bobby's irritation instantly changed to concern when he noticed she hadn't said a word to him since he ushered her back into the building. He grabbed her arms and looked into her stunned face.

"Sue? Are you all right? Are you sick? Did something happen? Say something—say anything!" he asked rapidly firing one question after another.

Her brain finally working, she replied spiritedly, "I would if you'd give me a chance to talk!"

Sheepishly, he released her arms. "Sorry but when I saw you outside without a coat on and then when you wouldn't say anything, I thought something was wrong," he apologized.

She grimaced. "I think something is wrong with me," she admitted.

Immediately, the concern was back in his face as well as his hands on her arms. "What is it?" he asked as he peered worriedly in her face.

"I...I feel funny," she said with a lopsided smile.

"Funny?" he echoed, confused.

Her face scrunched up as she bit the tip of her finger, not sure if she should share her revelation with him, but not wanting to hide it either.

"What, Sue? You know you can tell me anything." He said anxiously. "What is it?"

"That kiss." Her hands fluttered in a helpless gesture. "It was...I felt...I'm...," She wasn't sure how to explain her newfound feelings to him.

"What?" he asked still confused

She took a deep breath. "I think I need you to kiss me again," her expression was an interesting mixture of surprise, hope and reluctance.

His jaw dropped in surprise. "What?"

"I'm supposed to be the deaf one here," she reminded him with a little levity. "I said could you kiss me again?"

It was Bobby's turn to be speechless.

"Are you all right?" she asked in concern. "Bobby? Bobby? Can you hear me?"

Still in shock, he asked her, "You want me to kiss you again?"

She nodded, her eyes reflecting her anxiety.

"Are you sure?" A glimmer of hope flared in Bobby's eyes.

She nodded again.

"All right," he whispered as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her until they were both breathless.

"Did that help?" he asked softly, pulling away so she could read his lips.

She nodded. "I think...I think it did," she sighed as she laid her head on his chest. A sweet smile of relief appeared on his face as the message of her words and actions became clear. "But I think I need to be sure."

He pulled away from her and gently tilted her face to his. "How can I help?"

For an answer, she stared at him for a moment before pulling his head down to kiss him. "That helped," she said when they finally broke apart. "And I'm sure."

A dazzling smile appeared on his face.

"I take it you like the idea?" she remarked as she felt a matching one appear on hers.

"Like the idea?" he grinned. "I love it!" He wrapped his long fingers around both her hands. "I couldn't concentrate after that kiss under the mistletoe so I went for a walk," he said earnestly. "And using this finely tuned FBI trained mind," he grinned, "I came to the conclusion why I was so bowled over by that pathetic attempt at a kiss upstairs—I care about you, Sue, I care about you a lot and I've done so ever since that day we met. I don't know where this is going to take us but I'd like to find out together."

Her eyes glowed with happiness and relief as she laughingly protested. "I thought it was a pretty good first kiss." She looked at him with a smirk. "Or are you trying to tell me you kiss everyone you find under the mistletoe like that?"

Bobby grinned. "Only very special people—and you, Sue Thomas, are a very special person." He gathered her close to him. "Our first kiss. Thank God for Christmas traditions and Levi," he said seriously.

Sue smiled. "I can honestly say," she said grinning impishly at him, "I'll always remember our first kiss. It started with a sneeze and led us right here."

He laughed. He couldn't help it—her sense of humor was one of the traits he loved about her. He had to kiss her again. After another spine-tingling kiss, Sue pulled slightly away and asked soberly, "So what now? What about the no dating policy?"

"D said keep it out of the office," Bobby said repeating D's advice. "As long as we're working, we maintain our professional demeanors, Agent Thomas. What happens outside of the workplace is no one's business except ours."

"Well, then, I guess we better get back to work," said Sue. "Our coffee break was unusually long today. Maybe I'll skip lunch to make up for it."

"Dinner?" he suggested.

"Okay," she smiled.

They headed back to the office. Anyone listening to their conversation would think it a very ordinary one of two people discussing food. Anyone looking at them, walked away with a smile. They radiated happiness.

Pouring cups of coffee, Myles and Lucy spotted Bobby and Sue walking in. "I think they've resolved the situation," said Myles observing the couple as Sue sat at her desk and Bobby lingered there for a moment.

Lucy and Tara shared a look. "Wow!" remarked Lucy. "We could warm this room with the heat they're generating."

"That's a double wow from me!" commented Tara under her breath almost gasping at the chemistry between the pair.

"Well," said Myles, "I guess your plan did work—just not for Jack."

"Well, Sue's been trying to tell me they're just friends but I didn't believe her," admitted Lucy.

"She looks pretty happy with Bobby," pointed out Tara.

As Bobby dropped onto his chair to really do some work, he gazed at Sue for a final wink and a smile before turning to the paperwork on his desk. Sue returned his smile as she drew the next file towards her thinking Levi deserved a special treat for dinner tonight.

xxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Friends and Lovers

Chapter 4

Disclaimers: the same—NOT MINE!

Author's note: Didn't like the "xxx" so "----------" indicates change of scene, change of time, "-----" indicates change of scene, concurrent time

Hope you're enjoying the story and thanks for the reviews.

----------

Bullpen

The moment Jack walked through the bullpen doorway, he could sense something was different—although exactly what that something was escaped him. He scanned the room trying to figure out what it could possibly be. Everything and everyone looked the same but something was definitely different.

D noticed the puzzled look on Jack's face. "Something wrong, Jack?"

"I can't quite put my finger on it but something feels different," he said thoughtfully.

Tara and Lucy's ears perked up at his observation as they glanced at each other. What had Jack noticed?

"By the way," Jack continued, pointing a finger at D, "you owe me big time for going to that meeting for you this morning. You didn't tell me it was with Randy," he said accusingly.

"Is it my fault I had a flat tire this morning?" said D totally unapologetic.

"Suspiciously timed, I say," retorted Jack.

"So what did he say?"

"Do we _really_ want to know?" Myles asked sarcastically.

Jack rolled his eyes. "We all have to watch our consumption of sticky notes, paper clips and pens," reported Jack, "especially the pens. I was told we'vebeen losing or using too many pens. That said, we're way over budget on all three items."

Groans were heard throughout the office.

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger!" said Jack holding up his hands. "I'm just telling you what Randy said. Of course, there will be a two page memo, double-sided on what to conserve and suggestions on how to conserve." More groans filled the air.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jack noticed Bobby and Sue at her desk apparently deep in conversation, oblivious to everything except each other. He slowly sat down observing the pair. They were simply talking but there was something...what was it?

Jack's musings were interrupted by D. "Listen up, people," he called out as he hung up the phone. "We have a hostage situation at the Westover Bank. The robbers are threatening to blow up the place unless their demands are met. Bobby, you're heading the bomb squad. Let's go people."

Bobby stood up ready to move. "Sue... ".

She didn't let him finish. "Be careful," she said calmly. "You promised me dinner."

He flashed a smile. "Pick you up at seven," he said as he rushed out of the office.

Taking a breath to steady her, Sue grabbed her things and followed the team out.

----------

Westover Bank

The team surrounded Lt. Murphy, the officer in charge, for a briefing. "As far as we know there are the two bank robbers, three customers and four bank people including the security guard. We're lucky this happened before lunch. Otherwise, there'd be a lot more people inside."

"Any idea of who we're dealing with?" asked Myles.

"Two average looking guys—one white, one African American, maybe in their mid-thirties. Besides the money, there's a whole list of demands. We don't give in; they blow up the bank and everyone in it."

Bobby looked concerned. "Not good."

"Why?" asked Sue.

"The longer the list the less likely it's a simple bank robbery," explained Bobby. "If that's the case, the robbers usually have some kind of ulterior motive and use the failure to meet all the demands as a way validating their actions." He shook his head. "Far more unpredictable and therefore far more dangerous." His eyes held Sue's for a moment to assure her he would do his best to keep safe, but this was his job. She responded with an almost imperceptible nod to indicate she understood.

Jack's eyes flitted from Bobby to Sue noting the nearly indiscernible message that silently passed between them. His eyes narrowed in thought—what did it mean?

"How many entrances?" asked Bobby.

"Two—one in the front, one in the back."

"Any other way in or out?"

"No."

"Do we know if these people actually possess any kind of explosive devices?"

Again, Lt. Murphy shook his head. "They've threatened to blow up the building but no one's seen anything like a hand held detonator. Of course we can't see everything through the binoculars. And, we don't know if they're wired either. It's December and you can hide a lot under a jacket."

"We have to go on the assumption they are serious," said Bobby. "Better to be safe than sorry. The building needs to be evacuated quietly and if at all possible, through the back. We don't want to alert the robbers to what we're doing."

"Do you want assistance?" asked Murphy. "We have our bomb people here, too."

Bobby thought for a moment. "Sure. We'll be able to check out the building quicker. Luckily, it's only five floors." He went over his mental checklist. "Are there any businesses in there that would use any chemicals, gases, what have you? If so, the fire department should be notified. I think that's about it for now." Flicking another glance at Sue he nodded and left. Her lips tightened momentarily but she forced herself to pay attention to the discussion around her.

"D, Myles, get hold of the building manager to find out the information Bobby wants. Plus, see if he can do anything about raising the temperature in there," ordered Jack. "Maybe we can get the guys to loosen up their jackets so we can see if they're wired." Myles and D nodded their understanding and took off.

"Tara and Sue, get in the surveillance van and keep tabs on the bomb squad." Turning to the officer, he said, "I know you've probably done this but I have to ask—have you talked to them? Tried to negotiate?"

"After the initial contact, I told my people to back off until the FBI got here," said Murphy. "We were in contact by cell."

"Give me the number and we'll see what we can do," said Jack.

----------


	5. Chapter 5

Friends and Lovers

Chapter 5

Disclaimers: the usual

A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews.

----------

Outside the bank

Jack was frustrated. There was no negotiating with the bank robbers. In fact, they weren't even acknowledging his calls. At the same time, Bobby and members of both bomb squads quietly went about their business alerting the tenants of the building and directing them down the backstairs. Starting from the top, they fanned out to search each floor as efficiently as possible for anything out of the ordinary.

"Fifth floor all clear."

"Fourth floor all clear."

"Third floor all clear."

Each time Tara signed to Sue to let her know the status of each floor as the information filtered through to her. Only two more floors to go.

"This side clear," announced one of the members.

"Clear," announced another.

"Frank 42, I think I see something," declared another member. Holding the protective shield in front, he used the tip of his rifle to delicately lift a leaf in a large floor planter. "Found one." At his discovery, another squad member came to inspect the bomb.

"What's it look like?" barked Bobby.

"Dynamite attached to a detonator. Nothing fancy, looks pretty basic."

"Can you dismantle it?"

The two men looked at each other and nodded. "Roger on that."

----------

Sue rapidly walked over to the cluster of men who were conferring with the building manager. The men looked up at her approach.

"They found one bomb on the second floor," she informed them. "The bomb squad is checking the rest of that floor and still has the first floor to go."

"Okay, we can't let them know we found that one bomb until the squad finishes checking out the rest of the building," said D. "If there are more, the robbers might decide to blow one up to show us they mean business."

"Are they responding at all?"

"No, but I think they're getting nervous," answered Jack, "or at least one of them is. Myles noticed the African-American suspect keeps talking to his partner."

Suddenly, the cell phone went off. "Hudson," Jack answered promptly. He listened for a minute. "Good move. We'll be waiting for her."

He snapped the phone shut with a grimace. "We may be getting a break. One of the tellers went into labor and they're willing to let her go." Just as he finished speaking, the door opened to reveal a very pregnant woman clutching her stomach in obvious pain. As she walked slowly forward, an officer ran to assist the woman to safety while another covered their retreat.

"Myles and Sue, see if you can get any information from her that could help us with the negotiations. The longer this goes on, the more dangerous it can get. People get tired...jumpy. Who knows what can happen."

Within a few minutes, Myles and Sue returned. "She thinks one of the men may be mentally challenged--the African-American one. Something about the way he talked and how he's behaving. He pleaded with the other guy to let her go saying she needed to go to the hospital . The other man finally agreed."

"Okay, what about the other man?" asked D. "Anything helpful there?"

"Nothing good," commented Myles. "She said he kept muttering something about his life was ruined and he's doing the only thing left to take care of his problems and take care of his friend."

"Better let Bobby know he was right on the money about the bank robbers," instructed Jack. "We may be dealing with a guy who has nothing to lose."

-----

The squad found another bomb on the second floor and started searching the first floor. Two more were found and dismantled.

"The rest of the building is secured," announced Bobby. "Have you been able to find out if any of thesuspects are wired?"

"Negative," answered Tara. "They still have their jackets zipped up."

"All right, we're coming in."

Tara signed Bobby's message to Sue. A sigh of relief followed.

"You okay?" asked Tara.

"I will be, once this is over and Bo...and everyone is safe," Sue responded quietly.

As Tara nodded in understanding, a voice came through. "Tara? The robbers have finally unzipped their jackets. Suspect #1, the African-Americanappears to be clean. Suspect #2may be wired. There seems to be something around his waist. D and Myles are trying to get a better look."

"Sam 32, one man appears to be clean while the other may be wired with explosives," reported Tara.

Inside the building, Bobby pulled up short at the news. "Repeat, Tara." He shook his head. His job just became that much more difficult.

----------


	6. Chapter 6

Friends and Lovers

Chapter 6

Disclaimers: Wish they were mine, but they aren't.

A/N: I'm enjoying reading the reviews and want to thank each and every one of you. It's nice to know that the time and thought that went into story is appreiated. This story is far from over.

----------

Four hours later

The police and FBI members were milling about, taking turns seeking shelter from the cold December air. No additional information was coming from inside the bank despite the periodic calls. Jack had resorted to using the bullhorn to try and get the robbers to listen but there was still no response. Despite all the discussion, there was little they could do without endangering the hostages. Food and drinks were brought to the door but they went unacknowledged.

Little was said as Bobby and Sue leaned against one of the cars drinking coffee but she took comfort in his presence. If he was with her, that meant he was out of harm's way—for now.

"You really should go in and get warm," Bobby suggested to her. "Levi's the smart one." She had left Levi with Tara in the surveillance van.

She shook her head. "I will—in a little while. I'd just rather be here right now."

He wanted to smooth the worry lines away from her forehead but knew such a public display would not be acceptable. Instead, he smiled and edged a little closer to her, grateful for her presence.

-----

Inside the Bank

"Jason, I want to go home," pleaded Danny, the slightly older man. "You said we'd be in here only a little while then we could go home. I want to go home." While he physically appeared to be an adult, the thoughts and emotions of a four year old were housed in his body.

Jason was fond of Danny. Despite the age difference, Danny reminded him of his kid brother. He'd taken Danny under his wing when they met at the construction site five years ago. Five years ago, he thought bitterly, he had a girlfriend, an apartment, a good job. Then the accident happened. Unable to work and with mounting medical bills, he'd been unable to get a loan to tide them over the rough spot. The girlfriend eventually left and he lost the apartment. All that remained from the good times was his friendship with Danny.

He hated to leave Danny alone but he couldn't see his way out of his present situation. If he died, Danny would come into some money and he could live off that.

"We're going home soon, Danny," Jason promised. "Tell you what--we'll let all these people go home. Then we can go home. Would you like that?"

Danny's face lit up. "That's good, Jason. I think they're tired, too. They want to go home. Can I tell them? Can I tell them?" he said eagerly.

"Sure, you let them know."

Excitedly, Danny went around telling the people they could leave. Expecting them to be happy, he was disappointed when no one smiled and clapped. Fearful expressions dotted their faces.

"Go home," he encouraged. "You can go home." He went to the door and opened it.

----------

"Heads up!" shouted Jack when the door swung open. "Something's happening." Immediately, people fell into position waiting to see what would happen next. Myles joined Bobby and Sue as they stood poised for the robbers' next move. All eyes were riveted on the bank's doors.

One by one, the hostages stumbled outside, taking hesitant initial steps then running as they realized they were free. Officers ran to escort them to safety.

"That's everyone," announced Murphy. "Only the two suspects are left."

Using the bullhorn, Jack contacted the men inside, "Come out with your hands up. Nobody will get hurt if you come out with your hands up."

-----

Inside

"C'mon, Jason," begged Danny, "the man said we can come out. They won't hurt us. They promised. Maybe they'll let us go home now."

"You go first, Danny," urged Jason. "I'm gonna stay here for a little bit to clean up, okay?"

"Sure," said Danny happily. "Don't take too long, okay?"

----------

Outside

The tension was palpable as one of the suspects emerged from the bank. They were prepared for anything—except Danny, a very happy Danny.

"Put your weapon on the ground and your hands on your head," ordered Jack after exchanging a perplexed glance with D. "Put your weapon on the ground and your hands on your head," he repeated when the man appeared to be confused. Slowly, the gun was lowered to the ground.

"Good. Now put your hands on your head." Danny complied hesitantly. "Walk towards us slowly."

The officers and agents were poised to take action when there was an explosion that sent them crouching in alarm. Bobby yanked Sue down covering her with his body. Whirling around, the man screamed, "Jason!" and ran towards the burning building.

Bobby immediately jumpedup and sprinted after the suspect.

Sue grabbed Myles' arm. Her heart was in her throat as she watched Bobby rush into the burning bank. Unconsciously, Myles covered her hand with his. The seconds seemed to drag by as the firefighters scrambled to find the two men in the blaze. Finally, figures emerged from the smoke and flames—two firefighters supporting two men.

"He's out, Bobby's out," Myles said, relief evident in his voice.

She breathed a ragged sigh of relief which changed into a gasp when the two civilians collapsed to their knees the moment the firefighters removed their arms. Relief workers were instantly upon them dragging them to a safe distance away from the burning wreckage.

Sue quickly made her way to the EMT vehicle. Oxygen masks were placed over the two as they lay propped on gurneys while paramedics checked their vitals. Bobby lifted off his mask as a spasm of coughing hit him but it was promptly replaced when he started to gasp for air. Sue edged closer until she was within his field of vision. Spotting her, his hand reached out for hers, apology evident in his eyes at her distress.

"How is he?" Sue asked the paramedic as Myles, D and Jack joined them—all noting the clasped hands. While D and Myles took it in stride, Jack's eyebrows raised at the sight. Swiftly glancing at Sue's face, he could see concern, worry—and something else—written all over it.

"We're taking him to the hospital. He's being treated for smoke inhalation and he suffered first and second degree burns, mainly on his hands," said the emergency technician. "You riding in with him?"

Sue's eyes met Jack's--a question asked and answered with regret. "Go on," he finally said. "We'll meet you there and bring Levi." She entered the ambulance with Bobby after a fleeting smile of acknowledgment.

"Myles, D, one of you needs to go with the suspect," directed Jack. Myles nodded and followed the other man into the waiting ambulance.

D and Jack stood watching the ambulances leave. "And when did this happen?" Jack asked conversationally.

D didn't pretend to misunderstand him. "This morning about 9:20," he answered recalling the moment Bobby and Sue met under the mistletoe.

Jack looked at D in surprise. "I guess maybe I shouldn't have gone to that meeting," he said matter-of-factly.

"Maybe not," agreed D.

----------


	7. Chapter 7

Friends and Lovers

Chapter 7

Disclaimers: the usual

----------

Hospital

Jack and D found Sue sitting pensively in the waiting area. Seeing her friends, she stood as they came closer.

"How is he?" asked Jack as he handed her Levi's leash.

"The doctor's with him now. They chased me out while they examine him," she answered a little tiredly. The adrenaline from the past few hours was completely gone. "I think they're worried about the smoke inhalation mor than anything else."

Myles emerged from another examining room. Frowning, he snapped his notepad shut and joined his teammates.

"How's the suspect?" asked D.

"Mainly smoke inhalation," remarked Myles. "He burnt his hands searching for his accomplice. Between the burns and the confusion of what's happened, he's been crying. It's really quite sad."

Myles couldn't help but notice their surprise at his compassion but he tried to cover his momentary show of emotion with sarcasm. "What? You don't think I have a heart?"

"It's not that, Myles," assured Sue. "We know you have a heart but you usually choose not to show it. We're just wondering what makes this suspect so different."

Myles took a breath to protest the backhanded compliment but decided to let it pass. Instead he shrugged. "Danny, as the suspect likes to be called, has the mental capacity of a four-year old. From the little I could make sense of, Jason—the deceased suspect—took Danny under his wing several years ago and has been taking care of him ever since. There was an accident, Jason couldn't work and the money dried up. He said Jason told him this morning, 'Let's go play cops and robbers and get some money.'" Myles shook his head in chagrin. "He wasn't even using a real gun."

There was silence as the group assimilated the pathetic little story.

"Does he know why his friend blew himself up?" questioned Jack.

"He doesn't even realize his friend is dead," Myles stated bluntly. "He keeps asking when is Jason coming to pick him up and take him home."

D shook his head. "Doesn't seem necessary, but we'll need to have an agent posted until he's ready to be transferred to a Federal holding facility," he announced. "He's still a suspect in a bank robbery."

"I'll take care of it," offered Myles striding off to make the arrangements.

"It'll be hard to get a conviction out of this one," commented D.

"Yeah," agreed Jack.

At that moment, the doctor came out of Bobby's examining room. "Miss Thomas?"

With her back to the door, Sue was unaware of the doctor until D and Jack pointed her in his direction.

He tried again. "Miss Thomas?"

"Yes?" Sue replied worriedly, concern etched on her face.

"Agent Manning will be fine but I'd like to keep him overnight for observation. He has a slight hoarseness and cough which I'd like to monitor to be on the safe side. Externally, he has some scrapes and bruises and a second degree burn on his left hand, but other than that, he should be fine in a week or so. If the hoarseness and cough continue to improve, he could theoretically go back to work tomorrow but I'd really recommend at least a day or two of rest."

"Thank you, doctor," she smiled relief evident in her voice.

"I understand he went in a burning building for one of the suspects."

Sue nodded, not quite managing to mask her shiver of fear at the memory.

"He must have a guardian angel watching over him," the doctor remarked, shaking his head.

Jack's eyebrows rose in agreement after a quick glance at Sue. "I think he does."

"Can we see him?" asked Sue anxiously.

"Go right in. They'll be moving him as soon as there's a room available. Do you have any questions?"

"Um...when will he be discharged?" D asked.

"Like I said if his hoarseness and coughing improve as we expect, probably tomorrow morning."

"Thank you," Sue said gratefully.

She turned towards the two men but before she could say a word, Jack managed to say, "Why don't you see him first? We'll wait for Myles."

She paused before going in, signing her thanks for his consideration.

D looked at Jack in compassion. "That was generous of you."

"Who's being generous?" Jack joked unconvincingly. "I know I'd rather see a pretty girl instead of our ugly mugs after an experience like that."

D wasn't fooled by Jack's flippant tone. He knew Jack was still struggling to come to grips with the unexpectedness of the pairing of his best friend and Sue. So all he said the only thing he could, "Works for me."

----------


	8. Chapter 8

Friends and Lovers

Chapter 8

Disclaimers: same as before--Not mine! Not mine! Not mine!

----------

Emergency Room

Sue quietly entered the room to find the curtain partially drawn. She had a glimpse of a shirtless Bobby and was relieved he looked none the worse for his experience. There was a frown on his face as he disdainfully held up a hospital gown. "Do I have to wear this?" he remarked to the nurse cleaning up the used medical supplies.

"Yes," replied the nurse in a no-nonsense voice as she stared him down with a steely gaze. "Hospital rules. Now either you put it on or I'll put it on for you."

"You wouldn't dare!" he argued.

"Try me," she said forcefully as she glared at him.

Sue struggled to contain her laughter. She had no idea Bobby would be such a difficult patient. And from the looks of things, a little intervention might be warranted. "I suggest you listen to the nurse, Bobby," she admonished as she stepped into view.

"Sue!" he said his face lighting up. "I..." He stopped, recalling they were not alone. He turned to the nurse. "Could you give us a few minutes? Please?" he pleaded, flashing the patented Manning smile.

Nurse Wilson was impervious to his charms. However, she was quick to pounce on an opportunity. "Promise to wear the gown?"

"I'll see to it," guaranteed Sue.

A smile of satisfaction appeared on the nurse's face. "Good enough for me. I'll be back in ten minutes and you better be in that gown," she warned closing the door behind her.

Sue and Bobby looked at each other for a long moment before he opened his arms. She walked into them and hugged him tightly with a touch of desperation.

"You frightened me," she confessed, her face pressed against his shoulder. "It was hard enough when you had to check for the bombs but when you ran into that burning building..." She blinked rapidly to stop the tears from falling.

"I'm fine...or I will be in a few days," he tried to reassure her as he rubbed his cheek against her hair. Realizing she couldn't see his lips, he pulled back a little and gently turned her to face him. "I said...hey, what are these for?" he asked softly when he noticed the tears.

She continued to blink them away as he tried to reassure her. "The doctor said I'll be fine." He gently wiped her tears away. "I'm fine, Sue, I really am. Just a few cuts and bruises and a bit of a cough." He cupped her face so she would look at him.

She nodded, not trusting her voice quite yet. Bobby found her irresistible and leaned down to kiss her. Arms wrapped around his neck as the kiss deepened, his arms drawing her closer. All the pent up emotions of the past few hours went into that kiss. After what seemed like an eternity, the two parted gasping for air.

"I wish," began Bobby, trying to control his breathing, "I wish we were any place else except here."

She completely understood what he was feeling because she felt the same way. Her emotions were on overload—so much had happened in such a short period of time.

"I know how you feel, Bobby" shared Sue breathlessly, "believe me, I do. But we can't rush what's happening between us. Do you realize our first kiss was only this morning?"

"Was it?" He looked taken aback. "Seems like a lifetime ago." He smoothed a lock of hair behind her ear. "In spite of bombs, a burning building and an overnight stay at this blasted hospital, this has been the best day of my life--and that's because of you." His arms circled her waist. "We'll take it as slow or as fast as you want," he promised. "My feelings for you won't change. You're stuck with me, Sue Thomas," he gently teased, "whether you like it or not."

She laughed at his 'threat.' "I think that's something I would like very much, Special Agent Manning," she murmured leaning into his lips as his arms tightened around her.

-----

Myles rejoined D and Jack outside of Bobby's room. "Everything's all set. An agent just took over for me." He pointed to Bobby's room. "Can he have visitors?"

D nodded. "The doctor said yes."

"Good," said Myles as he sailed passed them to open the door.

"Myles!" called out Jack attempting to stop him.

Opening the door, he caught a glimpse of Bobby gently wiping away Sue's tears with one hand while she clasped the other. The look they shared was so personal, so intimate, Myles felt embarrassed at his intrusion into their private world. He quietly let the door swing shut.

"I wondered where Sue went," he commented attempting to downplay his faux pas. "I think they need a few minutes alone."

"Good idea," agreed D sarcastically.

----------

When Nurse Wilson returned to check on Bobby, the men went in with her. Clad in his hospital gown, Bobby looked comfortable with Sue at his side as they talked.

"Good!" commented Nurse Wilson. "I see you got him to put on the gown." She glanced down at his legs. "What's this?" she glared at him, tugging at the pants he still had on. "I said everything off!" she ordered.

"Now hold on!" protested Bobby sitting up in annoyance. "A man's got to have his dignity! These gowns are too blasted drafty in the back!"

"Either you take them off or I will," threatened the petite woman. She was not fazed by the taller man.

"I think," Sue said with a small smile, "this is where I came in." She squeezed Bobby's hand. "I'll come back later this evening when you're settled."

"I'll be waiting," he promised.

The nurse shooed everyone out. The last thing the men could hear was Bobby arguing with the nurse.

"I feel sorry for the nurses already," commented Jack wryly. "They'll be so glad to get rid of him tomorrow."

----------


	9. Chapter 9

Friends and Lovers

Chapter 9

Disclaimers: What can I say? They're not mine.

Author's Note: The reviews are being enjoyed ever so much by my beta and me. Thanks to all for the encouragement!

----------

Jack's car

Jack glanced at his quiet passenger. She had been silent for most of the ride back to the office but it hadn't been an uncomfortable silence. He knew she was exhausted but her mind seemed to be in overdrive. Her emotions flickered across her expressive face and he guessed she was reliving the events of this tumultuous day. Surprise, happiness, worry, fear…and more—they were all there. Another glance revealed an illuminating smile that radiated happiness. He couldn't help but feel a pang of regret that it probably wasn't for him.

He'd blown it. Big time.

He mentally kicked himself. He was an idiot to assume Sue would be waiting patiently for_ him_ to declare he was ready to make a commitment—however long that took. But who could have predicated an accidental kiss would change everything? He paused in his recriminations—how could _one_ kiss change Sue's feelings? The more he thought about it, the more he realized it wasn't possible, not with Sue. Those feelings for Bobby had to already exist. Then that would make the accidental kiss not an accident at all, but…fate?

His eyes widened at the thought. He was floored at the direction his thoughts were taking. And it must have reflected in his face. He could hear the concern in Sue's voice as she asked, "Jack...Jack? Are you okay?"

"Just thinking," he answered.

"Jack, I was going..." she began.

He shook his head to stop her. "You don't have to explain anything. I had a nice long talk with D on the way to the hospital," he said with a rueful look on his face. "He told me what happened today when I was in that meeting with Randy."

She looked apologetically at him. "Levi sneezed."

"So I heard. He's got great timing," Jack half-heartedly joked. He pulled into his parking space in the Agency's garage and turned off the engine. Turning to face her, he looked at her with regret with in his eyes. "Look, Bobby's a great guy...the best. I just thought that maybe one day...one day we might...the two of us," his voice trailed off, husky with emotion thinking of lost opportunities. Reflecting on the past, he suddenly realized every time Sue opened herself to getting closer to him, he'd put up a roadblock. Maybe fate had been telling _him_ something, too.

"I care about you, Jack. I care about you a lot and at one time I would have been happy if that happened," she responded honestly. "But after today...I think...I think this is the way it was meant to be. In fact, I'm certain." Her eyes reflected the terror that gripped her those long minutes Bobby was in the burning building. "I almost lost Bobby today," she whispered. "He's...I can't..." Her eyes appealed for Jack to understand how much Bobby meant to her.

Jack was stunned at the depth of Sue's feelings for Bobby. He had no idea she felt that way about him. He thought back to that first day of introductions. Bobby had been blatantly checking Sue out. He certainly hadn't been hiding his attraction to her. But then, somewhere along the way, Bobby's attitude towards her changed. Jack knew they'd grown close over the years, he just never suspected how close. And judging from the impact the kiss made, neither did they. D described the kiss as explosive. He thought back to this morning—was it only this morning? No wonder he felt something was different when he walked into the bullpen!

He shook himself out of his reverie when he realized that Sue was still looking at him in concern. "Still friends?"

Sue responded with a smile. "You bet."

Jack jokingly added, "Even though I've been about as blind and dense as they come?"

Sue grinned mischievously, "Hey, you're a man, aren't you? What's new?" Her laughter was contagious.

----------

Hospital room

"Sue! Lucy!" smiled Bobby joyously. "I hope you've come to rescue me from this terrible place!'

"Why? What's so terrible?" asked Lucy. "Nice bed, clean sheets, and you've got room service—your meals brought to you on a tray. What's not to like?" she teased.

He gave her an exasperated look. "For starters, this bed is too short for me. I didn't get to choose my menu and people keep coming in to take my temperature...take my blood pressure...even take my blood! How's a body to rest in a place like this?" he complained.

Lucy gave Sue a look of understanding.

"What?" said Bobby suspiciously his eyes darting between the two women.

"I thought Sue was exaggerating when she said you made a terrible patient," answered Lucy. "Suck it up, Bobby. It's only for one night."

He looked at her darkly. "And I thought you were my friend."

"Oh, she is," assured Sue entering the conversation. She placed a little bag on his dinner tray. "Lucy insisted we pick this up for you on our way here. She said it would take away the taste of the hospital food."

Bobby looked at them skeptically as he reached for the package and peered in cautiously. He looked up with pleasure. "It's my favorite--double chocolate cinnamon bundt cake! Thanks, Luce. I take it back, you really are a good friend!"

Lucy laughed. "I just came by to see how you are and to drop off Sue. She's insisting you need to be watched so you don't terrorize the nurses on duty. After all, agents come here all the time to be treated. We don't want you single-handedly giving the Bureau a bad name."

"I'm fine," insisted Bobby. He reached for Sue's hand. "And now I'm better," he said as he smiled at Sue.

Lucy glanced at the pair, still finding it hard to believe the totally unexpected results of her mistletoe plan. But if the result was such happiness, then she was thankful her plan misfired.

"I'd love to stay and chat but I'm supposed to be meeting Sandy from Personnel for a movie."

Bobby looked puzzled. "Sandy? I thought she was going with Guy from Accounting."

Lucy shook her head. "They just broke up so a bunch of us are taking her to a movie to cheer her up." She thought about it for a second, "Or at least I hope she picks a movie that cheers her up. She's the one that likes to go to those tear-jerkers." She reminded Sue, "I'll be by about seven to pick you up tomorrow. If you can't stand this man's whining, call me. Bye." She stopped at the door and turned around. "You know, Sue's not the only one that's glad you're okay," she remarked looking at Bobby.

He returned her look, appreciative of her concern. "Thanks, Luce."

"Everyone is glad you're going to be fine," reported Sue when the door closed. "D said you are to stay home tomorrow unless something cataclysmic occurs, at which point you are to report for work. Other than that, stay home," she repeated.

"And you?" he asked hopefully. "Did Lucy say something about you staying here to watch me?"

Sue nodded. "I'm going to make sure you do what the nurses tell you to do. And no back talk!" She held up an admonishing finger.

He grabbed her hand. "No back talk—got it. However, I think we should make good use of our time before we're interrupted," he suggested.

"And what do you have in mind?"

"This," he said softly as he pulled her closer.

----------

"Not exactly the dinner date I imagined for tonight," Bobby remarked wryly, gesturing at his surroundings.

"I'm just grateful we _have_ a chance to be together," commented Sue as she sat on his bed. "For a few minutes there, I wasn't sure I'd ever see you again," she scolded him gently.

Instantly, his face softened in apology. "I'm sorry I worried you," he said contritely, as he took her hand in his. "But when that drongo went in, I couldn't just stand there."

"I know." Her eyes communicated her understanding but they also pleaded with him to be more careful.

Their silent conversation was interrupted by a cheerful, "Hi!" from Tara, followed by Stanley.

Sue noticed Bobby's eyes looking behind her so she turned around. "Tara! Stanley!" she smiled getting up from the bed. She tried to slip her hand from Bobby's but he only tightened his grip as he looked at her and shook his head. Her face flushed a faint pink at the warmth in his eyes.

Tara eyed the byplay with interest. From what little Myles and D shared, the intensity of the afternoon's experience escalated Bobby and Sue's budding romance into a full fledged love story. Lucy was right—their little plan made a good thing happen.

"You're looking good for a man who came out of a burning building," she commented.

"Not one of my brighter moments, so I've been told," he said glancing at Sue in chagrin. She could only look at him in exasperation.

"Well, we're just glad you came through it all right," Tara responded. "You had us scared for a moment there."

"I've been told that, too," he said contritely as his grip on Sue's hand tightened inconspicuously.

"How long do you have to be here?" asked Stanley.

"Just overnight for observations," Bobby answered. "I can't wait to get out of here."

"Yeah," commiserated Stanley. "Don't you just hate hospitals? I don't know why people think of hospitals as such restful places. Just when you drift off to sleep, somebody comes in taking a temperature or blood pressure or something."

"Exactly," agreed Bobby pointing his finger in emphasis. "I said I was feeling fine, but they refused to let me go. So I'm stuck here for the night."

Suddenly, he was struck with a fit of coughing. Sue rubbed his back in alarm as she bent over him. When the spasm passed, he laid tiredly back on his pillow as she poured a glass of water for him. Gratefully, he slowly sipped the water.

"And that is why you're here overnight for observation," emphasized Sue.

"All right," he admitted reluctantly. "Maybe it was a good idea."

"Well, it's been a long day and we just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing," said Tara. "We'll let you rest." As she adjusted her purse on her shoulder, she remarked, "I heard D told you to take the day off so I'll see you in a couple of days."

"I'll probably drop by tomorrow just to see if there's anything urgent," Bobby casually responded.

"You're sup..." began Sue and stopped. She frowned at him.

Tara glanced at Stanley and subtly jerked her head in the direction of the door. "We'll leave you two alone. I'll see you when I see you. Bye." She waved her fingertips, pulling Stanley behind her.

"Bye," said Stanley right behind. "Take care."

Bobby eyed Sue as the couple left. "Something on your mind?" he remarked nonchalantly.

"You heard what the doctor said," reminded Sue. "He recommended a day or two of rest."

"I will," he promised, "_after_ I make sure there's nothing urgent on my desk. The doctor also said I could go to work tomorrow if I felt better."

Her eyes narrowed. "But I don't think that's what he meant for you to do."

"But that's what he said," persisted Bobby.

She stared at him for a long moment thinking how to persuade the stubborn agent to stay home.

"Are we having an argument?" asked Bobby suddenly brightening.

"And that makes you happy?" she said in confusion.

"Well," he began as he gathered Sue's hands in his, "I personally believe when you have a disagreement, the people involved should resolve their differences before the day is over."

Sue's irritation melted away once she understood where Bobby's thoughts were leading him. "And how do they do that?"

One hand slipped behind her neck. "I believe in our case it would involve a lot of kissing—like this," he said huskily pulling her close.

"This doesn't change the fact that you shouldn't be going in to work tomorrow," she whispered when he released her.

His eyes twinkled as he tried to frown. "I must not be doing this correctly if you're still arguing with me. Care to try it again?"

She laughed softly. "Well, you know what they say." At Bobby's questioning look, she continued as she leaned in, "Practice makes perfect."

----------


	10. Chapter 10

Friends and Lovers

Chapter 10

Disclaimers: the usual

A/N: Again, thanks for the feedback. Always appreciated.

----------

Hospital

"You're looking good for a man who was pulled from a burning building, Crash," remarked Jack as he pushed open the door to Bobby's hospital room. A quick check revealed Bobby was alone.

"Hey, Sparky!" Bobby greeted Jack with a smile, pleased he had a visitor to help pass the time until Sue returned. "I feel great if a bit bored," he answered truthfully. He pointed to the tv monitor. "Not much to watch without cable. There is a serious lack of sports coverage here."

"Cheer up," said Jack, "it could be worse. You could be here for a week like the last time."

Bobby shuddered. "Thank God it's only overnight!" he said fervently. "You know how I hate hospitals."

"You mean you hate being a patient in a hospital," corrected Jack remembering the case that landed Bobby in the hospital with a concussion and surgery to remove a bullet from his leg. He hadn't been the best patient then either but luckily for the nurses, at least he'd been sedated part of the time.

"I've already been told that my behavior could use a bit of improvement," admitted Bobby sheepishly. "A decidedly difficult task when you're surrounded by drill sergeants like that Nurse Wilson." He suddenly bent over as a spasm of coughing bit.

Jack was stunned momentarily. "You sure you're okay?" he asked in concern as the coughing subsided. "You want me to get the nurse? That cough doesn't sound too good."

Bobby waved him off as he tried to get his breath back. "Don't let that fool you. I'm fine. The doctor said I'll be doing that for a while."

"You sure?" Jack asked doubtfully. "That doesn't sound good at all."

"I'm sure," Bobby answered dryly leaning back into the pillows. "It sounds worse than it really is."

"If you say so," Jack conceded. He knew how stubborn his best friend could be. "I thought Sue said she'd be back. She decide she'd rather not see the ornery side of you?"

"I'm never ornery," declared Bobby. "I just like to exercise my patient rights."

"So where is she? Getting you some real food?" asked Jack.

"Walking Levi." He looked at Jack. "Tell me, Sparky, do you think I'm a difficult patient?"

Jack swallowed his grin. "Let's just say, I think the nurses will be really happy when you check out tomorrow. You are checking out tomorrow, aren't you?"

"Hope so." He gestured to the one semi-comfortable chair in the room. "Have a seat."

Instead of sitting, Jack approached Bobby's bed. Bobby glanced at his friend. "Why so serious, Jack? Don't tell me I have an incurable disease and the doctor sent you to tell me?" he joked.

A lopsided smile appeared. "I just wanted to say, I think it's great about you and Sue," Jack stated, "although it did kinda catch me by surprise."

"You're not the only one, mate. It took us by surprise, too," admitted Bobby, "albeit a very nice surprise."

"She seems happy."

"I plan to do my best to keep her that way."

----------

Hospital Lobby

Jack was just leaving as Sue entered the hospital doors.

"Hey," greeted Jack. "Glad I ran into you before I left. Bobby looks good—except for that cough."

She nodded. "The doctor said he'll have that for a while." She looked at Jack trying to gauge his feelings about the whole situation. "Everything okay?" The simple question asked far more than those two words. As they stared at each other, again regret briefly flitted across his eyes.

He took a deep breath. "Yeah." He cleared his throat. "I think you need to get back in there though. The night nurse was going into Bobby's room and I think the battle lines are being drawn as we speak."

She smiled and nodded. She understood his subliminal message—Jack was okay with her relationship with Bobby.

"See you tomorrow?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I'll be in."

As she entered the elevator, his eyes followed her until the doors shut her off from his view. With a sigh and a shake of his head, he headed home.

----------

"Ms. Thomas," said an aggravated Nurse Meyers, as Sue entered the room, "could you please tell Mr. Manning that this very mild sedative is to help him sleep through the night? Doctor thought it might help him rest better because of the discomfort of the burn on his hand."

Bobby sat up looking irked. "I'm telling her I don't need a blasted pill to sleep! I don't take those things and I'm not starting now."

Sue glanced at both faces and thought for a moment before proposing a compromise. "Can he try to sleep without it? Can we call you if he does need it?"

The older woman stared at her. "Fine." She glared at Bobby. "I don't know how she puts up with you, Mr. Manning. She must have the patience of a saint."

Sue dimpled as she suppressed a smile. Nurse Meyers patted Sue's arm as she walked past. "You may want to consider finding another boyfriend—one with a better disposition," she ended glaring at Bobby. The door shut behind her with a definite click.

Sue looked at Bobby from the foot of the bed and shook her head.

"What?"

"Apparently someone has been a very bad boy while I was gone," she admonished him matter-of-factly, shaking her head. "And it's not Levi because he was with me."

He stared at her for a moment then fell back against his pillow feeling properly chastised. "Have I ever told you how much I hate hospitals?" he said conversationally.

"I think you may have dropped a hint or two," said Sue with a trace of a smile as she walked to his bedside.

He scooted over and patted the space beside him with an unspoken request in his eyes. She hesitated for a moment, then slipped off her shoes and made herself comfortable with Bobby's arm around her. She reached up to grasp his fingers in one hand enjoying the feel of his skin as she gently rubbed her thumb back and forth across his fingers. She laid her head on his shoulder content to just be with him. Touching him was the only way she could reassure herself that he was all right after all the experiences of the day.

"You do realize this is against the Bureau's policy," observed Sue glancing at Bobby.

"What is?"

Sue gestured between them. "What we're doing now."

"This is not a date," he pointed out. "You're comforting a friend, albeit a very special friend, who's been gravely injured and recuperating in the hospital," he smirked. "This is not a date," he emphasized.

The corner of her mouth turned up. "A technicality."

He gently trailed his forefinger down her face his touch sending shivers down her spine. "But true nonetheless." He kissed her forehead. "Changing the subject somewhat, how shall we celebrate my release from this horrid place and more importantly, our first kiss?"

"Wouldn't that be considered a date?" asked Sue with a hint of a smile.

"A celebration, Ms. Thomas, is quite different from a date," he corrected her. "Dating implies getting acquainted. I think we're past that stage." He proceeded to demonstrate what he meant.

"Ah," gasped Sue after being thoroughly kissed, "I see what you mean. We're definitely past the acquaintance stage," she agreed. "You've obviously given this a lot of thought."

"I've been known to have a deep thought or two," he grinned. "So, what shall it be?" repeated Bobby. "A romantic celebratory dinner for two complete with candlelight and flowers? I'd much prefer a picnic but it's the middle of winter. Or perhaps a basketball game?" he asked hopefully.

"Playing or watching?"

"Either."

Sue mulled over his suggestions for a bit when a mischievous glint appeared in her eyes. Bobby noticed it with some trepidation.

"Oh, I don't know if I like that gleam in your eye," he responded looking at her suspiciously. "I've seen it before."

Her eyes widened in feigned innocence. "I don't know what you mean, Bobby," She started to gently rub his lips with the tip of her forefinger. "I'll leave our celebration plans in your hands _if_ you promise not to give the nurses such a hard time." As he opened his mouth to protest, she placed her finger over his lips. "Is it a deal?"

He looked at her. "And if I'm good?" he asked huskily.

"We'll celebrate according to Bobby Manning." She kissed the tip of his nose. "Or _I _could plan our celebration which could include a tour of the Smithsonian followed by deaf poetry reading. I know how much you'd love that."

"Uh…" Bobby grimaced, "I'd love to do the Smithsonian with you one day but that poetry reading…. " he shook his head, "...not my cup of tea--deaf or hearing."

"And so?" she looked at him.

"And so what?"

She just looked at him.

"All right, I promise," he said resignedly.

"Good." She snuggled back into his arms. "I never thought when the day started, that I'd end it lying in a bed with you. Wait!" she said sitting up, "that didn't come out right."

"But you're right," declared Bobby. "You're lying here in a hospital bed with me, a tight fit but nevertheless, we are together on the same bed. If I had my druthers, we'd be lying in a bed somewhere else but that's another time, another place, another story," he said remembering his promise to her to take their relationship at her pace.

She looked at him, grateful that he wasn't pushing her into something she wasn't ready for. Until their kiss this morning, she didn't consciously realize it was Bobby she wanted in her life. She was still processing this revelation. "Some day," she promised. Bobby leaned in to kiss her.

She sighed as she lay in his arms once again. Emotionally exhausted after the tumultuous day and soothed by the warmth of Bobby's arms around her, her eyelids began to droop.

Bobby glanced at her sleepy face, then switched off the light. Placing a kiss on top of her head, he made himself comfortable enjoying the feel of Sue in his arms. Within minutes, both were fast asleep.

----------

Nurse Meyers entered the room to check on her bear of a patient. She hoped he was asleep because she wasn't looking forward to another encounter with the irritable agent. Some people just did not like being in the hospital and he was one of them.

She stopped short at the sight of him sleeping peacefully with the pretty blonde in his arms.

"Not exactly regulation," she muttered to herself as she did a quick check of her patient. She didn't have the heart to wake either one. Noting the woman was on top of the covers, she left briefly and returned to place a blanket over her. As she tucked the blanket around her, she thought she heard the woman murmur, "Bobby" and smile as she snuggled deeper into his arms. Unconsciously his hands tightened around her pulling her closer to him as though he'd never let go. Taking one last look at the couple, she smiled as she let the door close behind her.

"How is he?" asked one of the other nurses who'd heard stories about Bobby.

"Sleeping like a baby," Nurse Meyers responded.

"Good. Let's hope he wakes up in a better mood tomorrow."

"Amen to that," agreed his nurse as she picked up the file on the next patient. "How's Mr. Saunders doing?" she asked resuming the rhythm of the night shift.

----------


	11. Chapter 11

Friends and Lovers

Chapter 11

The usual disclaimers: main characters not mine, featured players are

Author's Note: for those of you despairing that the case will ever be resolved, hold on. It continues in this chapter. And thanks for the reviews. Every one is treasured.

----------

Following morning

Hospital

"Excuse me, Miss, but visiting hours aren't until eight," said a nurse at the duty station spotting the visitor. "You'll have to come back later."

"Oh," said Lucy, "I'm not here to visit anyone. I just came to pick up my friend."

"The pretty blonde?"

"Yeah, that's the one," confirmed Lucy looking puzzled. "How... ?"

"How did I know?" she finished. "She's the only non-patient here. I think they might still be sleeping," reported the nurse, "at least they were when we changed shifts about fifteen minutes ago."

"Thanks."

Lucy walked over to Bobby's room and peered in the glass inset. The nurse was right—they were still asleep. They looked so comfortable she hated to wake Sue, but they were expected at the office. If they didn't leave soon, they'd never make it on time.

Reluctantly opening the door, Lucy greeted Levi with a pat on the head. "Good morning, boy. Time to wake up." Levi yawned in response. "You're not the only sleepyhead around here," she commented as she continued to the woman on the bed. "Sue...Sue...it's time to go," she said softly, shaking her friend.

Sue sleepily blinked her eyes open. "Lucy? Oh...what time is it? Sorry. I meant to be ready when you came." She started to get out of bed without disturbing Bobby but his arm only tightened around her. Just for a second, she allowed herself to revel in the comfort of his embrace. Then, she gently, but firmly removed his arm so she could slip out of the bed.

"I brought the change of clothing you wanted," Lucy said handing Sue a tote bag. She glanced at the athletic shoes beside the bed. "But I think I forgot something crucial...like shoes." She looked up in chagrin and signed, "_Sorry_."

Sue looked down at her stockinged feet. "I guess I'll be a little more casual than usual. Doesn't matter. I'll be as fast as I can." She disappeared into the bathroom.

"Sue?" mumbled Bobby as his hand felt around for her. He opened one eye. "Lucy?"

"Sue's getting dressed," Lucy explained. "How're you feeling today?"

He pushed himself up to a sitting position stretching to get some kinks out. "A little cramped from sleeping in this bed but it did have a perk not available elsewhere," he grinned sleepily. "I may never feel the same way about hospitals again."

"Well, let's hope you'll never have to be a patient again," declared Lucy. She looked at him seriously. "You think you're gonna be able to keep your relationship with Sue out of the office like Dimitrius said?"

"Got to or one of us has to transfer," he said honestly. "And I think neither one of us wants to do that at this point in time." He looked at her. "How did you and Myles manage to do it?"

"Well, for starters, we knew we had to." She grimaced. "And we did like each other—a lot at one time. But I think there's a big difference between what Myles and I had and what you and Sue have," she pointed out. "I think it's gonna make it that much harder for the two of you."

He looked upwards and sighed. "Yeah." Then he turned to Lucy with an impish look. "But I'm expecting you and Tara to help us out here." At Lucy's puzzled face, he grinned, "I know who put that mistletoe up and started this whole thing. I'll be forever grateful for that, but the least you can do is help us out. Deal?"

She narrowed her eyes. "You drive a hard bargain, Special Agent Manning, but I think Tara and I are up to the assignment."

At that moment, Bobby's focus shifted behind her and his face brightened. Turning around, she was not surprised to see Sue behind her.

"I'm ready," announced Sue. She stopped at the side of the bed. "Call me when they discharge you," she reminded him. "And remember your promise."

He grinned. "Which one?" At her look, he added, "I'll try." His eyes shifted to Lucy. "I'm sure Lucy won't mind giving us a minute or two alone to say good-bye," he hinted, "would you, Luce?"

"No," she said quickly getting the message. "Levi and I'll be right outside," she said pointing.

He turned to Sue and gathered both hands in his. "I promise to try and cooperate with the nurses...no matter how unreasonable their requests are." She bit her lower lip to hide her smile as he continued, "I promise to call but as an added incentive, you have to promise me something, too." At her questioning look, he pulled her closer and kissed her. "I get another one when I see you next," he grinned when he released her.

Her eyes bright, she smiled. "I think I can keep that promise."

----------

Bullpen

"The suspect that died was Jason Mitchell, age thirty-four," began Tara. "No previous record. We have a couple of addresses but nothing recent. He may have been homeless the last few months or so. There's not much more information about him."

"What about his friend, Danny?" asked Myles. "Sorry, but I don't know his last name."

"The hospital said he gave the name Danny Johnson," said Lucy. "He says he's about thirty-six but they're not sure if that's accurate. The doctor gave the okay so he's been transferred to a federal holding facility."

"Well, people," declared D, "this calls for old-fashioned legwork. We need to find out why a guy with no previous record decides to plant bombs, rob a bank and then blow himself up. Tara, Lucy... see if there's anything else you can dig up. Myles and Sue, go talk to Danny. Maybe you can get him to reveal something new. Jack, you and I'll check out the addresses. Okay?" He looked around. "Let's go."

----------

Seedy hotel

As they got out of the car, the two men looked at the run-down establishment. "I doubt we'll learn anything much here," Jack said skeptically.

"Yeah," agreed D. They entered the shabby lobby and walked up to the disinterested clerk.

D and Jack flipped out their badges. "FBI, we'd like to ask you a few questions."

The heavy-set man behind the counter shrugged. "Sure. How can I help you?" he asked with a decided lack of interest.

"I know this is a long shot, but do you remember two men that lived here about a year ago?" asked Jack. "One of them was named Jason Mitchell, age thirty-four."

"The other man may have been named Danny...Danny Johnson," added D showing him a photograph.

"We get a lot of guys that come and go," answered the man after barely glancing at the picture. "Don't remember most of them."

"Maybe if I told you that Danny was mentally challenged, a big husky guy but he acted like he was a little kid, could you remember him then?" prodded Jack.

"Nah, I told you..." the clerk stopped. "Lemme look at the picture again."

D handed it back. The clerk scrutinized it more carefully this time. D and Jack glanced at each other hopeful for some information.

Finally, the clerk spoke. "Yeah, I remember now. This guy," he tapped the picture, "did act like a big kid. Always smiling, happy. Not like the other guy. That one seemed to be mad...angry all the time. Except with him," he pointed to the picture again. "Took care of him like he was his little brother or something."

"Why did they leave?"

"You can't pay the rent, you gotta go. I think something was wrong with the other guy though. He was kinda young but he moved like he was a really old man."

"Anything else?"

"Nah, I don't think so."

"Well, if you do remember anything, you can call us at this number," said D handing the clerk a card.

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Once outside, Jack commented, "Doesn't fit the usual bank robber profile."

"Yeah. And we still don't know why he blew himself up," added D as he opened the car door.

----------


	12. Chapter 12

Friends and Lovers

Chapter 12

Disclaimers: do I still have to do this? You know who belongs to who (whom?).

A/N: Thank you to all the faithful who read but not necessarily review. We appreciate the fact you're still reading. Special thanks to pryrmtns who has been especially faithful from the beginning. Your comments are very much appreciated and savored.

----------

Federal Holding Facility

Myles and Sue approached the man in the interrogation room slowly.

"Danny?" asked Myles as he slid into a seat. "Remember me?"

Danny frowned while he studied Myles' face. He broke into a smile when recognition hit. "Yeah," he said eagerly. "I saw you yesterday. Did you find Jason? I think he's lost," he confided worriedly.

Sue and Myles exchanged looks.

"Um, Danny? My name is Sue," she began gently. "I need to ask you some questions. Is that okay?"

"Sure," he smiled.

"Do you remember what happened yesterday?"

"Yeah, there was a big fire. I think Jason got lost in that fire. He said he was going to clean up first. You have to go find him," he urged them.

"Danny, do you remember anything before the fire?" asked Myles.

"Hmm," thought Danny, "I think we went to the bank."

"Why?"

"Jason said we needed money. You need money, you go to the bank," he replied matter-of-factly.

"Whose idea was it to put the bombs in the building?"

"Not bombs," he denied as if Myles had made a silly statement. "Jason said we were hiding surprises in the building. You know...like the Easter egg hunt."

"You didn't know what was in the packages?" asked Sue.

"No," answered Danny, "but Jason knows. Ask Jason. He's my best friend. He takes care of me." His face suddenly scrunched up as he started to tear. "Go find Jason. I miss him."

The sadness Myles and Sue felt following Danny's forlorn outburst was palpable. How could they tell him his friend was never coming home?

"Thank you, Danny," Sue said gently.

"Go find Jason, okay?" repeated Danny wiping away his tears.

Myles nodded. It was hard to speak with the lump in his throat. "Sure."

"Good." His face broke into a smile.

Myles nodded to the guard to indicate the interview was over.

The guard placed his hand firmly but gently on the prisoner's shoulder. "Time to go back, Danny."

"Okay," he said happily. "They have television here," he confided. "They let me watch."

Their eyes followed him out the door. Sue bit her lower lip in an effort to keep her emotions in check. It was heartrending.

"Now you know how I felt last night," Myles commented.

----------

Bullpen

"It was heart-breaking," Sue shared. "It's like Myles' said—Danny's waiting for his friend to come back and take care of him." She shook her sadly. "He thinks Jason got lost in the fire."

Jack cleared his throat. "Jason Mitchell had no previous record as far as we know. Medical records indicate he broke his back in an accident about five years ago and it didn't heal properly. He left behind a stack of unpaid medical bills.

"What about Danny?" asked Sue.

"From what we can gather, Danny was homeless when Jason found him. He apparently realized that Danny needed someone to take care of him and decided that someone would be him," shared D. He shook his head, "Not your typical bad guy."

Tara spoke up. "Lucy and I did more research and discovered Jason Mitchell had a will leaving everything he had to Danny including an insurance policy. At his death, Danny would collect a hundred thousand dollars."

"So he did take care of Danny after all," commented Myles remembering the remark by the pregnant hostage.

"No, he didn't," replied Tara. "He neglected to read the fine print. No payout if you commit suicide or you die in the process of committing a felony crime. He strikes out on both."

Tara's revelation just added to the somber emotions already permeating the office over Danny's situation.

"So what happens to Danny now?" asked Myles.

Jack and D shrugged their shoulders. "It's up to the DA's office," said D. "But I'm guessing there won't be much of a case."

The phone rang in the background. Lucy went to answer it.

"Sue?" Jack tapped her on the shoulder, pointing to Lucy. "Phone call from Bobby."

She hurried to her desk. "Are you being released?" she asked as she drew the microphone closer.

"Yeah, but I forgot I need some clothes," scrolled across the screen. "One of my drill sergeants must have thrown my burnt ones away."

"Okay," she answered with a hint of a smile in her voice. "But since you can't fit in any of mine or Lucy's—at least I hope not—where do I get clothes for you?"

"Very funny. Ask Jack. He knows where I keep my spare key."

She looked at Jack who had followed her to her desk and summarized her conversation succinctly, "Bobby needs clothes. The ones he had were ruined."

"Running into a burning building will do that," commented Jack raising his eyebrows. "I know where he keeps his spare key. I could go with you," he offered.

She nodded and turned back to the mike. "Jack says okay. See you soon." She cut off the connection and turned back to Jack. "Can you drive? I came with Lucy this morning."

"Sure," he responded as he got up to get his jacket.

----------

Hospital

"And did you behave yourself?" asked Sue handing Bobby an athletic bag when they arrived at his room.

"I restrained myself admirably, despite the multitude of humiliating tasks they wanted to commit upon my person," he declared righteously.

Jack looked at Bobby suspiciously. "Humiliating tasks?"

"The nurse asked if I wanted a sponge bath or could I take a shower by myself? A sponge bath? Me? I think not."

"So I'm guessing you opted for the shower."

"That's a no-brainer, Sparky."

"Go change," ordered Sue trying to restrain her smile. "The nurses will probably throw a party after you leave."

Bobby made a face at her as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. He was about to stand when he stopped and looked at Sue.

"Something wrong? Do you need help?" asked Sue in concern.

Bobby looked at her. "Do you think you could turn around for a minute?"

She frowned, puzzled at his request. She looked at Jack for help.

"I think he wants you to turn around to protect his dignity," Jack said facetiously raising his eyebrows for emphasis.

Bobby glared at him.

"Oh," said Sue as understanding dawned. "I'll just wait outside." She shot a dimpled smile at Bobby.

Bobby continued to glare at Jack.

"Oh, I get it." Holding back his laughter, Jack followed Sue out to the corridor. "I'll get the car while you wait for Bobby."

"Okay," she agreed.

Bobby joined her a few minutes later carrying the now empty bag, a satisfied smile on his face. "I'm ready to go."

"Good," replied Sue with an answering smile. "Jack went to get the car."

As they started for the elevator, a voice called out, "Just a minute, Mr. Manning."

Bobby stopped and turned. Sue noticed his actions and turned with him.

A nurse was coming towards them with a wheelchair. "For you," she announced as she stopped in front of Bobby.

He looked puzzled. "Why? There's nothing wrong with me. I can walk."

"Hospital rules. All discharged patients must go down in a wheelchair," the nurse explained bracing herself for the protests she expected to come. "What you do after you leave here is entirely your business."

A look of disbelief crossed his face. "I can't believe this. I'm fine," he protested. "I can walk. I..." A hand on his arm made him pause. It was Sue. Her expression spoke volumes.

He bit back his comments and with a huge sigh reluctantly put his tall frame into the wheelchair. "I feel so silly," he muttered.

"Hospital rules," the nurse repeated.

"You should think of changing some of them," he grumbled under his breath. The nurse rolled her eyes as she pushed her patient into the elevator. The rest of the ride was quiet.

"There," said the nurse as she deposited him by the waiting car. With distinct pleasure, she turned to Sue and said, "He's all yours, honey. Good luck."

----------


	13. Chapter 13

Friends and Lovers

Chapter 13

Disclaimers: You know the drill

A/N: The case continues

----------

Jack's car

"I just want to drop by the office for a few minutes," insisted Bobby as he settled into the car. "I promise--I won't stay long."

"The doctor recommended you take it easy," Sue patiently reminded him. "You still have that cough."

"I will," promised Bobby, "a_fter_ I visit the office."

Sue and Jack looked at each other.

"You may as well give in," Jack shrugged. "He can be pretty stubborn, you know."

Sue reluctantly agreed. "All right. But only for half an hour. That should be enough time for you to check your messages and show everyone you're fine."

----------

Bullpen

"Hey! Look who's here!" D exclaimed as he looked up from his desk. "They release you or you escaped?

"You're looking at a free man," smirked Bobby as he walked towards his desk.

"I bet the hospital nurses were glad to see you go," Lucy deduced shrewdly.

Sue and Bobby exchanged a glance remembering the nurse's parting remark. He had the grace to look a little sheepish.

"That would be an understatement," agreed Sue. Jack didn't bother to hide his smile.

"I thought the doctor wanted you to stay home," asked Myles. "You miss us that much?"

"Nope," answered Bobby. "Just wanted to check these," holding up his messages," and find out what's happening with the bank robbery. Do we know why the bloke blew himself up?"

"He had an insurance policy with his friend as his beneficiary," answered Myles. "Unfortunately he didn't bother to read or remember the no suicide or committing felony clause. His friend gets nothing."

"Hey, tell me what you think of this," Tara exclaimed, getting the attention of the team.

"What is it?" asked Sue.

"You know how we found out Jason Mitchell wound up destitute because he had trouble paying off his medical bills?"

"And this is of interest because?" asked a curious Lucy.

"Well, for what it's worth, it seems this isn't the first time this surgeon has been investigated for doing unnecessary procedures. On at least two other occasions, investigations were opened but due to the nature of the injury, it was impossible to prove if the surgeries were unnecessary." She looked up at them.

"So what are you saying?" D asked with a frown.

"Maybe Jason Mitchell didn't really need the surgeries that basically crippled him. Maybe this surgeon isn't a surgeon you'd want operating on you."

"And how is this going to help Jason? He's dead," Myles pointed out.

"Well, if we can get a hold of Jason's records and if we can prove that the surgeries were unnecessary maybe the surgeon can be sued for malpractice and maybe, just maybe, Jason's beneficiary could get some of the settlement," she said thinking out loud. "That is if there is a settlement."

"And if we can find enough evidence to support that theory," added Sue.

Bobby made a face. "That's a lot of ifs."

Myles looked thoughtful. "Yes, but it may be the only way for Danny Johnson to get some of the money Jason meant for him to have. That is—here's another if—if he doesn't wind up in prison."

"Okay," began D. "We need to find as much as possible about this surgeon, Dr. ….?" he looked at Tara.

"Rickard, Dr. Daniel Rickard," she supplied the missing information.

"…Dr. Daniel Rickard," he finished. "Myles, the man needs to be interviewed but do it tactfully. We don't want to alert him that he's being investigated by the FBI. If he is performing unnecessary surgeries, he may have done so in other states as well perhaps under a different name. We'll start with the information Tara's gathered so far. You have any names, Tara?"

She waved a sheet of paper.

"Good. Jack...Sue start interviewing."

Bobby automatically started to leave with Myles when Sue's voice stopped him. "And where are you going?" she asked.

"With Myles," he replied. He added with a teasing grin, "You know he can't go anywhere by himself."

Myles threw him an exasperated look.

"I think she meant what about your promise to stay only a few minutes?" ventured Jack.

"Oh...I forgot," Bobby admitted with a frown. "But the doctor did say it would be okay if I went back to work today if I felt fine." He grinned confidently at Sue. "I feel fine."

Aware that the others were trying not to stare at them, Sue struggled between her concern for him and treating him like any other member of the team doing his job. She bit back her protests and finally managed a slightly anxious, "Don't overdo it."

He smiled, acknowledging her concern. "You know me. C'mon, Myles."

As the pair left, she looked at Jack in chagrin. "The next time I treat Bobby like a child, would you remind me he's an adult?" she said wryly.

"With Bobby, sometimes it's hard to tell the difference," Jack responded with a grin.

----------


	14. Chapter 14

Friends and Lovers

Chapter 14

Disclaimers: Same, same, same—not mine!

----------

Bullpen

"Slick, very slick," was the description Myles used to describe the doctor to the rest of the team. "Very charming but he seemed a little, shall we say, 'oily' to me?"

"Did he say 'oily'?" Sue asked doubtfully as she peered at Myles' lips. She glanced at Bobby perched next to her on her desk.

"Yes, he did," confirmed Bobby. "The guy had about six or seven diplomas...certificates framed on his wall. No doubt to impress his patients. I gave Tara the list to check them out."

"So what did he say?" asked Jack. "Did he even remember Jason Mitchell?"

"Not at first," responded Myles, "but when we reminded him he'd done two surgeries on the man and literally left him a cripple, he vaguely recalled him." Myles added disgustedly, "As the good doctor put it, he is in such demand, how can he be expected to remember all his patients?"

"However," interjected Bobby as he bumped Sue gently to get her attention, "he couldn't recall much other than Jason Mitchell seemed like a nice man, a cooperative patient. He basically said it was too bad he didn't respond well to the surgeries." Bobby frowned. "It's like Myles' said, everything was very smooth, very slick. He had an answer for everything."

"You know, maybe we need to talk to the insurance people," Sue suggested. "See if they've spoken with the good doctor about his surgeries and what information they've gathered."

"Good idea," D agreed.

Lucy held up a sheet of paper. "Way ahead of you there. Two companies are currently investigating that so-called surgeon along with the fraud unit. The case agent is Jan Watson."

"Hey," said Myles his interest perking up, "isn't that the cute brunette about so high?" indicating her height with his hand.

"That's the one," Lucy confirmed.

"I've been wanting to meet her."

"Too late, Myles," declared Bobby. "I hear she's dating Sam Mendes."

"Old news," Jack shook his head. "They broke up. She's available again."

The three women exchanged glances of amused amazement.

"Why is it," Lucy began, "that you guys know more about what's going on in this building than we do?"

"Hey, you think all we talk about is sports?" Jack grinned.

D smiled. "People, the case. We'll need to split up. Myles, why don't you take Bobby and talk to Jan Watson. Oh, and try to stay on topic." Before Myles could formulate a protest, D had moved on. "Jack...Sue, take one of the insurance investigators. Tara and I will interview the other one. Lucy, keep working on that list of patients. Maybe we'll get lucky and find one willing to talk."

Sue reached over to touch Bobby's arm in concern, noting signs of fatigue. "You okay?"

"Sure," he shrugged. He patted her hand as he stood up. "No worries. I'm just going along to keep Myles from overwhelming Jan Watson with his dazzling personality and incredible charm." He winked at Sue and left to catch up with an eager Myles.

----------

What began as a thirty-minute stop at the Bureau had turned into an entire afternoon and it was taking a visible toll on Bobby. Sue was increasingly worried as she discreetly watched Bobby pushing himself to exhaustion.

Jack stopped by her desk. "Take him home, Sue. He won't be any help if he has a relapse. Smoke inhalation can be a tricky thing," he said quietly.

She nodded gratefully. "I will. Thanks." She looked around and caught Lucy's eye.

Lucy approached her. "What's up?"

"Jack thinks I should take Bobby home and I agree. The doctor told him to take it easy today." Three pairs of eyes focused on Bobby who was sitting in his chair playing with his pencil as he read through a folder. His shoulders seemed to droop with exhaustion.

"He looks ready to collapse," Lucy said with a headshake. "Guys sure have funny ideas on how to take it easy." She turned to face Sue, "Are you coming home tonight?" At Sue's nod, she said, "Call when you want me to pick you up."

Sue smiled briefly at her friends. "Thanks." She walked over and laid a gentle hand on Bobby's shoulder. Too tired to do much more, he tilted his head and smiled wearily at her.

"Time to go home, Bobby," Sue said quietly. "You need to rest."

He sighed. "It pains me to admit it, but I'm not Superman." He threw down his pencil. "Let's go."

They gathered their things and said their good-byes. His hand on the small of her back, they left the office, trailed by Levi.

Lucy and Jack watched them leave. "You know," Lucy frowned slightly, perplexed at her thoughts, "it's hard to believe _they_ only happened yesterday. They seem so...so natural together like they've always been a couple." A second later, she remembered who she was talking to. Her eyes wide, she turned to Jack. "Um, that's not to say that you and ..."

Jack held up his hand to stop her awkward apology. "It's okay, Luce." He tried to reassure her. "I know what you mean. Let's just say Sue and I had a talk and leave it at that."

Lucy nodded slowly, understanding Jack's need to deal with the situation in his own way. It couldn't be easy seeing Bobby and Sue together no matter how well he seemed to accept it. And the only remedy for that would be time.

----------

Bobby's apartment

"You'll probably feel a lot better after you shower," suggested Sue when he opened the door. "I'll put out the food while you do that." She leaned down to put the packages on the coffee table.

He stood looking at her. "Are you going to say 'I told you so'?"

Hazel eyes stared back at him. "Do I have to?"

He smiled. "I guess not." He stepped closer to her to gather her in his arms. "You do realize that this is not how I planned our first evening together."

"I thought last night _was_ our first evening together and it was pretty memorable," she said with a dimpled smile. She liked the feel of his arms around her.

He smiled and gently cupped her face in his hands. "That's what I love about you. You always look on the bright side." He leaned in to kiss her. As Sue wrapped her arms around his neck, the kiss deepened. Seconds ticked by until finally, the need for air halted the kiss. He enveloped her in his arms.

"Wooo!" said Bobby trying to catch his breath. When he could finally breathe normally, he pulled back to look at her. "Sure you can't stay and keep a sick friend company?" he joked gently.

She shook her head. "Yes, I'm sure I can't stay and no, you're not really sick…yet. You just need to rest and since your idea of resting is apparently different from my idea of resting, it's better if I _don't_ stay." At his look of protest, she reminded him, "Like how you said we'd stop at the office for a few minutes and it turned into the whole afternoon?"

He sighed. "Okay." His arms dropped to his sides. As he started to walk away he tossed over his shoulder, "You do realize it'll have to be a cold shower?" His mouth turned up in a lop-sided smile as he continued to the bedroom.

----------

"This is nice," Bobby said as Sue tucked him into bed. "It would be even better if you were lying in this bed with me."

She smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Can't sweet talk me, Bobby Manning. I'm still going home."

"Can't blame me for trying," he smirked. After a moment, he tried again. "Are you sure you can't stay?"

"Can't. I have to go home. Levi has to go home. We'll see you tomorrow at the office." She bent down to drop a kiss on his forehead. "You rest. I'll be here until you fall asleep."

"Mmm," he murmured drowsily as he reached for her free hand to tuck under his cheek. "I like the sound of that."

She sat quietly stroking his hair as Bobby fell asleep. Gazing at his face, her throat tightened at how important he'd become in such a short time. But deep down in her heart, she thought, perhaps he'd always been that important to her—she'd just been too blind to see it.

----------


	15. Chapter 15

Friends and Lovers

Chapter 15

Disclaimers: The usual—STFBEye characters belong to somebody else. Everyone else is mine.

A/N: Thanks to the faithful and the new. Your feedback keeps us going. The support is much appreciated.

----------

"How was Bobby?" Lucy asked as Sue settled into the passenger seat after settling Levi in the back.

"He was pretty tired," Sue replied. "It didn't take much convincing to get him into bed." Her eyes widened in confusion as she realized the dual meaning of her own words. "I mean…I mean...you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do," smiled Lucy. She glanced at Sue. "Can I say I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you said you and Jack were just friends?" she apologized. She continued hesitantly, "You do know that I'm the one responsible for that mistletoe, right?"

Sue smiled. "Uh-huh. No one else would've thought of it. Well, maybe thought of it but not do anything about it."

"And you know that it was to get you and Jack under that mistletoe?"

She nodded her head. "I do, Luce." Her dimple flashed. "But I think Someone had other ideas."

Since this was the first opportunity they had to actually talk about the incident, Lucy asked with a grin, "So tell me, how did it feel kissing Bobby?"

Sue gave her a look. "Do I really need to tell you?"

Reflecting on the events of the past forty-eight hours, Lucy realized how irrelevant her question was. "I guess not. But I wanted to know if you were as floored as he was."

"He was?" Sue inquired with a shy smile.

Lucy chuckled. "I don't think he knew up from down after that kiss—brief as it was. _Myles_ had to explain to Bobby what happened. It was funny and kind of sweet." She looked seriously at Sue. "I've known Bobby a long time and I've never seen him act like that—never," she emphasized.

"Really?" remarked Sue in pleased delight.

"Yeah, really," she emphasized. She glanced at Sue. "When the two of you are together, it's like that theme song of the old Mary Tyler Moore show."

Sue looked at her quizzically. "Sorry, I didn't catch the lyrics," she said lightly.

Lucy tossed her an apologetic look. "Sorry, I forgot. Anyway," she plugged on, "it's about how she turns on the world with a smile. That's you and Bobby. When you're together, you just...just glow!"

"I do?" Sue asked, pleased and slightly embarrassed her feelings for Bobby were so apparent.

"And you're not the only one! Bobby's a pretty happy camper himself."

She pulled into her parking space, turned off the engine and looked at Sue. "Even though Operation Mistletoe didn't work out exactly the way I planned, it did bring the two of you together...with a little help from Levi," she added glancing at the dog sitting patiently in the back. "I'm glad about that."

"Me, too, Luce…me, too," agreed Sue with a dimpled smile.

----------

Bullpen

Bobby strode into the bullpen bright and early the next morning, automatically checking for Sue. To his obvious disappointment, only Myles was in.

"You're here early, Myles," commented Bobby as he took off his coat.

"Couldn't sleep." He looked at Bobby carefully as Bobby joined him at the coffee station. "I know this is going to sound strange coming from me, but may I say you're positively beaming?"

"A good night's sleep will do that for you. You should try it sometime."

Myles opened his mouth to ask the question that popped into his mind, but snapped it shut immediately. He would mind his own business.

"Anything new turn up on that doctor after I left?" Bobby asked conversationally as he stirred in his sugar.

"Lucy found out he out sources his medical billings."

"Out sources?" Bobby inquired curiously as he leaned against the coffee table.

"He uses another company to process the insurance forms and track the billings. So if we want to get a look at Jason Mitchell's information, we have to go there," clarified Myles. "We have an appointment set for 9:30 this morning. However, I have a meeting for another case at 9:00." He added casually, "Why don't you take Sue?"

Bobby smiled at the suggestion. "Good idea, Myles." Taking a sip, he asked, "How's the friend, Danny, doing?"

Myles shrugged. "Still waiting for Jason. The social worker has tried talking to him but there's only so much his mind can handle. He's trying to see if Danny has any family."

Bobby shook his head in sympathy. "Hope he finds someone. Danny could use a break." He straightened as people started to trickle into work, "Looks like another day's starting."

"Good morning," greeted Sue as she entered the room. Her eyes sparkled when she saw Bobby.

Like a magnet, he was immediately drawn to her side. "Good morning," he responded with a dazzling smile. "You're looking beautiful this morning, as usual."

With a smile, Sue signed her thanks. She added, "And you're looking much better today." Bobby moved to help her as she took off her coat. "Thanks. Had a good night's sleep?"

"Not as memorable as the previous night," he grinned, referring to his hospital stay, "but I did wake up feeling quite chipper this morning."

"Good," she replied as they stood there smiling at each other, oblivious to the people walking around them.

Lucy struggled to contain her own smile watching the pair.

"We should bottle that," Tara said as she joined Lucy. "We could make a fortune."

"We didn't think so at the time but we did a good thing, Tara," commented Lucy.

"Yeah, I guess we did," she agreed.

-----

"Um..." began Bobby trying to focus on work, "it seems Myles and I have an appointment at 9:30 to interview the people who do the medical billing for Dr. Rickard. However, Myles can't come so I wondered...would you? Like to come with, that is. If you're not busy."

She thought a moment before replying, "It just so happens I'm free this morning. Sure, I'll come." She added thoughtfully, "We haven't been on a case together in a while."

"I know," he agreed. "Let's get an early start then," he said picking up his coffee cup. "How about leaving around 8:45?"

"I'll be ready," Sue acknowledged.

Resisting a totally inappropriate urge to kiss her, he smiled and walked to his desk. Before turning to deal with the waiting paperwork, he glanced at Sue only to see her watching him. He couldn't stop his megawatt smile as he turned back to his work.

----------

Billings Plus Office

Entering the billing office, Bobby and Sue approached the counter. Four desks with neatly stacked trays of papers were behind the counter. The walls were lined with file cabinets. They stood there for a couple of seconds until one of the workers noticed them.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"FBI," stated Bobby holding his badge up for her inspection. "We have an appointment with Marlene Blake."

"Mrs. Blake is expecting you. I'll let her know you're here." She walked rapidly to a door in the back of the office. Knocking, she disappeared for a moment only to return with a tall attractive blonde behind her.

"FBI?" asked the blonde, fixing her gaze on Bobby as she extended her hand. "I'm Marlene Blake. How can I help you?" She looked at him with blatant interest, holding his hand a fraction of a second longer than necessary. Bobby firmly took his hand back, completely ignoring the signals the woman was sending.

"Bobby Manning," he countered politely. "And this is Sue Thomas and Levi. We're here to ask you some questions."

The woman gave Sue a glance and immediately dismissed her. She focused her attention back on Bobby. "Come into my office."

She gestured to the chairs in front of her desk. "Make yourself comfortable." As she walked around them, her hand rested on Bobby's shoulder. Sue's eyes widened slightly at the physical contact. Somehow, the woman made the simple motion almost a caress.

"Can I get you anything, Mr. Manning?" the blonde asked. "Coffee? Tea?"

Bobby hid his discomfort as his mind filled in the words, 'Or me?' Out loud, he answered briskly, "No, thanks."

"You, Miss Thomas? Would you like anything?" Marlene Blake asked.

"No, thank you," she answered politely as Marlene Blake finally removed her hand and resumed her seat behind her desk.

"Mrs. Blake," began Bobby.

"Please, call me Marlene," she suggested. "I'm divorced."

Sue warily watched this familiar scenario. It was amazing how frequently women flirted with Jack while they were on the job. While he hadn't done anything to encourage them, Jack had rarely done anything to discourage them either. It never bothered her before, but she had to admit she was curious to see how Bobby was going to handle the attention.

"Mrs. Blake," Bobby said determinedly, "we're interested in the insurance claims filed by Dr. Daniel Rickard's office."

"What would you like to know?"

"Have you found anything out of the ordinary about them?" asked Sue.

Her eyes flitted to Sue then came back to rest on Bobby. "Our job is to process the insurance forms and bill the patients for the rest. That's all."

"What about things like payment?"

"An accounting firm does that."

"Could we see your records?"

"I can't let you see them without a warrant," she replied promptly. "The forms contain confidential personal information." She smiled suggestively at Bobby. "I'd be more than happy to help you when you come back with that warrant."

Bobby got the message Marlene Blake was sending loud and clear. He wasn't interested. "_We_ appreciate your commitment to the patient privacy law," he answered with a slight emphasis on the word 'we'." He looked at Sue and they rose to leave. "Someone from our office will be back with the warrant you requested."

"Not you?" she said with obvious disappointment.

"I think not," he answered. "Thanks for your time."

Outside, Sue looked up at Bobby. "I think she liked you," she remarked conversationally.

"But I'm not interested in her," he said decisively. "There is only one woman I'm interested in and if we were somewhere private, I would show her just how interested I am." Bobby looked at Sue seriously.

Sue's dimple flashed as she replied, "I think she would be very happy if you showed her how interested you are."

He grinned. "I could make that a reality tonight. Interested?"

Sue winked as she smiled, then turned to walk to the car. A beat later, a grinning Bobby followed.


	16. Chapter 16

Friends and Lovers

Chapter 16

Disclaimers: yup, the same—always the same.

A/N: Sorry about the erratic postings but real life is pushing its way into this realm. Again, thanks to everyone who's reading this fic and especially those who post. Do you know how exciting it is to get feedback? Special note of thanks to pryrmtn who has taken the time to review each chapter.

A side note to Colby: the entire story is written but you just have to be patient for postings. The other chapters have not passed the scrutiny of one very demanding beta. She's the one responsible for making sure every _ST_ character sound like they should. Let's hear it for betas everywhere! (Wild cheering ensues).

----------

Bullpen

Perched on her desk, Sue and Bobby were drinking coffee when Myles came striding in with Tara in his wake.

"Assertive women in business is a good thing," declared Myles, "but that Marlene Blake goes way over the line!"

"What did he say?" asked Sue. Myles had gone flying by her to his desk. Bobby was about to repeat it when Tara overheard her question and interjected.

"Do the words 'man-eating shark' mean anything to you?" she asked. "I'm sure if that woman was an insect she'd be the queen that devours its mate after mating!" she shuddered at the imagery.

Sue and Bobby exchanged glances.

Myles turned towards them as he flung his coat over his chair. "It was a good thing Tara was there to deflect that woman's attention away from me." He took a few steps to stand in front of Bobby. "I'm surprised she didn't hit on..." At the look on Bobby's face, he stopped. "She did, didn't she?"

Bobby pretended ignorance. "Did what?"

Myles' eyes narrowed. "Hit on you." Bobby just looked at him. Myles' eyes slid to Sue. "Did Sue save you from that man-eating woman?"

Sue answered. "He didn't need any saving. He handled the situation very well." The corner of her mouth lifted slightly. "Not that I blame her for her good taste but he made it very clear he wasn't interested." As she took a sip, she peeked over the rim of her coffee cup at a grinning Bobby.

"Well, Myles," began Tara, "if you hadn't been trying to be so charming maybe she would've backed off, too."

"Trying to be charming?" protested Myles. "I _am_ charming. How was I supposed to know Marlene Blake took that to mean I was interested in her?"

Tara threw an exasperated look at him. "Anyway, we were able to get the information we wanted. She may not be someone I want to know personally, but Marlene Blake is very efficient in her business life. She's been having the files converted to disks and it just so happens, the files for the past five years have been done." Tara held up a stack of disks. "These are the records for Dr. Rickard. I need to make copies so I can return the originals. Me—not Myles."

Myles gave her a grateful look.

"Great!" said D overhearing the ending of the conversation. "Make those copies, hand out those disks and let's see if we can find some kind of pattern in his billing." He looked at Myles. "If and when we do find a pattern—and when you've recovered from your ordeal—do you think you could contact Jan Watson for a meeting with us? Technically, if her unit is investigating the doctor for fraud, this might be information they'll need."

Myles perked up. He liked the petite brunette. Attractive and smart, she had the same dry humor that he did. "Sure. In fact we have a lunch date for tomorrow." Walking to his desk, Myles brightened visibly with the thought of seeing Jan again as he added, "Maybe we'll have something to share by then."

"Why didn't you say anything when you came back from that meeting with the fraud unit?" asked Lucy as the females of the unit surrounded Bobby.

"What was there to tell?" he shrugged. "We went there, talked to her, came back. Myles seemed interested and so did she but this is the first I've heard of a lunch date."

"You _really_ need to open your eyes more, Bobby," commented Lucy as the group dispersed to begin the tedious work of sifting through records.

Bobby turned to Sue. She looked at him questioningly. "I only have eyes for you, darlin'," he said as he stood up.

"I think I can live with that," she grinned.

----------

The next couple of hours were long and tedious going over each patient's records. When Jack returned from his meeting across town, he joined in the search, too.

Bobby stood up to stretch his lanky frame. Sitting hunched over a computer was not his favorite way to past the time. He glanced over at Sue staring intently at her screen.

"What's up?" he asked when he got her attention.

"Look," she said pointing to her screen.

"Sarah Morgan," he read as he leaned over her shoulder. "So what about her?"

"I have a list of about ten people who've had multiple surgeries," Sue explained. "I started to do a preliminary check and she's the second person who seems to have a background similar to Jason Mitchell—alone, no family to speak of." She glanced at him to see if he was following her line of thought.

Bobby responded slowly, keeping his growing excitement in check, "So you're thinking that maybe the doctor did multiple surgeries only on patients that had no one to look out for them?"

"Yes. Just think about it," she began, "most people just accept what the doctor says, If he says you need surgery, you have surgery done. If you're not sure, you talk it over with your family. But for people like Jason Mitchell and Sarah Morgan, maybe there was no one to discuss what the doctor wanted to do."

Their exchange caught the rest of the team's attention. "Maybe that's our connection," commented Jack thoughtfully.

D announced briskly, "Okay people, you know what you have to do. Let's track down the evidence and see where it leads us." He smiled at Sue. "Good work, Sue."

Sue nodded with a slight smile, rubbing her temple gently.

"Tired?" asked Bobby in concern.

"A little," she grimaced slightly, "Looking at a computer screen for hours is a little tiring on my eyes."

"You need a break," he said. He nodded his head in the direction of the door. "Let's get some air."

They gazed at each other for a moment before Sue smiled. "Good idea. I think Levi needs a break, too."

As they grabbed their coats, Bobby announced to "Getting some air. Be back in a bit."

----------

"Feeling better?" asked Bobby after walking a while in companionable silence.

"Much," admitted Sue. "I needed a break from staring at the computer. I don't know how Tara does it."

"Well, she doesn't have to focus continuously on people's lips to find out what they're saying throughout the day," he pointed out.

She looked up at him.

"What?"

"I didn't think you'd noticed something like that."

He looked surprised. "Why not? I am one of the FBI's finest," he grinned. "No, seriously, I've noticed that sometimes at the end of a long day, if there's been a lot of dialogue to follow or if you've been watching surveillance tapes, you get a little tired."

She smiled. "You've been watching me closer than I thought."

He laughed. He threw an arm around her and gave her an exuberant hug. "And I'm going to be watching you even closer from now on," he promised.

----------

Bobby and Sue returned from their short break with a sparkle in their eyes and renewed energy for the tedious research still to be done. Tara and Lucy smiled, pleased their original faux pas turned out so well. They weren't the only ones watching the happy couple surreptitiously, but Jack's thoughts were tinged with a trace of envy of what might have been. With an audible sigh, he focused his attention back to his computer screen.

For the rest of the afternoon the team searched through the records and came up with a list of a hundred names that had multiple surgeries done. D pulled everyone off checking the disks except Sue and Bobby, to begin the background checks on the patients.

Finally, around six thirty, D announced, "Enough. Everybody go home," he looked around the bullpen. "It doesn't make sense for us to lose our eyesight over this. This will still be here tomorrow." Sighs of relief were heard.

Slipping on his jacket, Bobby walked over to Sue's desk and announced his presence with a knock. "Dinner?"

Sue glanced around, "Lucy, want to come along?"

Bobby chimed in. 'Sure, Luce, come with us. It's on me."

Lucy shook her head. "As tempting as that sounds, no, thanks. I'm going straight home, soak in the tub and forget everything. When I close my eyes, all I see are numbers," she declared with a shudder. "Would you like me to take Levi home?"

"Thanks. I think he'd like that," Sue answered.

She knelt down, scratching him under his neck. "Go home with Lucy, boy. Be good." She stood up. "I'll be home in time to take him for his last walk."

"Don't worry about it," said Lucy. "I've got it covered."

----------

"Thank you for dinner," said Sue as they strolled down the sidewalk hand-in-hand after their meal.

"If I remember correctly, there was a dinner owing two days ago but an enforced overnight stay at the hospital got in the way," he reminded her. "I'm just fulfilling my promise."

A shadow crossed her face when she remembered the reason why he'd been in the hospital. "How's your hand?"

"Much better," he said holding out his left hand. A small bandage covered the burn. "Another few days and it'll be as good as new."

They continued their walk in comfortable silence. Bobby glanced at his companion and noticed a smile of quiet pleasure.

"A nickel for your thoughts," Bobby prompted. "They must be pleasant ones for you to smile like that."

Her eyes flitted up to meet his. "So much has happened in the past three days—some good and some not so good."

"True," he agreed. It had been a tumultuous few days.

"But one thing is very clear in my mind."

Bobby's footsteps halted, waiting for her next words. "Yes?" he asked.

"I will forever be grateful to Levi and a Christmas tradition," she said solemnly as her eyes twinkled. "Oh, and a pair of Machiavellian friends."

"And that reason would be?" he asked as he stepped closer.

"You."

He smiled as he gathered her in his arms for a thoroughly satisfying kiss.

----------

"Mmmm," murmured Sue as Bobby kissed her goodnight…again. He was leaning in to kiss her yet again when the door opened abruptly.

"Oh! I'm sorry," said a chagrined Lucy. "Don't mind me. I'm just going to take Levi for his walk." She looked at them apologetically. "Sorry."

Bobby just grinned in response while Sue bit her lip looking slightly embarrassed and very happy at the same time.

Bobby extended his hand. "Here, I'll take Levi for his walk." He looked at Sue. "Come with?"

She nodded, glad of an excuse to prolong their evening. Tucking her arm into his, the trio went down the hall.

---------

Half an hour later they returned.

Bobby declared reluctantly, "I guess I really do have to leave this time." He kissed Sue one more time, "See you tomorrow." Sue waited until he was out of sight before she went in and closed the door.

"I guess I don't have to ask you if you had a good time," Lucy smilingly teased her.

Sue laughed, "No, you don't, but we did."

She took off her coat and settled on the sofa with Levi's head on her lap. "I didn't think it was possible to be so happy, Lucy."

Lucy looked at her roommate with affection. "I'm glad for you. Bobby is a pretty special guy."

"Yes, he is," she agreed. "I don't know why I didn't realize it before."

Lucy looked a little guilty. "I guess that could partly be my fault. If I hadn't kept insisting Jack was perfect for you… My only excuse is that I really did think the two of you would be great together." She looked at Sue apologetically. "I'm sorry. "

"It's not your fault, Lucy," Sue admonished her gently. "I chose to believe that there could be something more between Jack and I. But feelings have a way of changing, and thank goodness mine did. I think the timing for Bobby and me wasn't right…until now," she grinned happily. "And you know what they say, timing is everything."

"I hope Bobby realizes what a special person you are," Lucy stated affectionately.

Sue's dimple flashed. "I think he's pretty special too."

----------


	17. Chapter 17

Friends and Lovers

Chapter 17

Disclaimers: do I still need to do this? You know, not mine.

A/N: A little tweak here, a little tweak there and time passes between each tweak. Sorry it took so long to post. Thanks for all the reviews. Love them all! Enjoy.

----------

Conference Room

"I think you know everyone here, Jan," introduced Myles, "except Sue Thomas."

Sue acknowledged the agent with a nod and smile. "And this is Levi"

"Hi, Levi," Jan responded, bending down to scratch under his chin. "I've wanted to meet you." She looked at his owner. "You, too, Sue."

"He does stand out in a crowd," Sue admitted with a smile.

Jan gave Levi one last scratch and stood up. "Okay, you said you have something to share?" she said briskly as she grabbed a seat.

"Yesterday, while going through Dr. Rickard's insurance records, we compiled a list of about a hundred names of patients who had multiple surgeries done," Sue began. "A preliminary check of a few names revealed that these people all shared a common background—they lived alone with no family."

"So you're saying Dr. Rickard targeted these people for multiple surgeries because in all likelihood, there would be no one to question his course of treatment other than the patient?" Jan surmised, immediately getting to the heart of the matter.

Sue nodded.

Bobby added, "We've been doing background checks on the other names. So far, with a few exceptions, we're seeing the same pattern."

"We didn't pick that up in our investigation," Jan admitted reluctantly.

"Don't take this the wrong way," said Jack, "but why not?"

Jan sighed. "Same old story—too many cases, too few agents to investigate. Even in these so-called good economic times, fraud is rampant. There's always someone who thinks he or she can fool the system. It never ends," she smiled wryly. "But, I'm preaching to the choir here."

"How could so many claims be processed without alerting the insurance company?" asked Sue with a frown.

"Every insurance carrier has their own policy regarding treatment," Jan shrugged. "That's one of the reasons why people _can_ get around the system."

"There must be something else these patients have in common," D declared. "Maybe we're not looking at the right information. Tara, do we have hard copies to look at?"

"Yup, I thought you'd ask so I made them this morning." She was about to pass the folders out when she paused as she recalled, "I'm going to be one short so if somebody could share, that would be great." She resumed distributing the folders as she added, "Patients who had multiple surgeries are in bold."

By tacit agreement, Bobby and Sue shared a list. Heads close together, Bobby looked over Sue's shoulder as her fingers ran down the page searching for that common thread. Flipping through the pages, they both stopped and stared at each other as it dawned on them, the name that consistently showed up on each sheet.

With a nod from Sue, Bobby announced, "I think Sue and I have a hit," getting the team's attention. "Has anyone noticed that most of these forms were approved at the same insurance company—Premium Care?"

"You're right," agreed Jack in growing excitement as he scanned through his list.

The air was filled with rapidly flipped pages and mutterings of 'Premium...Premium... 'Premium..."

"You're right!" agreed Myles. "Now what do we do with this information?"

"Is there anyway we can trace who approved those claims?" asked Sue.

Jan slowly nodded. "It shouldn't be too difficult now that we know what to look for. Every claims adjuster has their own number. It should be on the forms."

An audible groan filtered through the conference room. That meant looking at the information once more, patient by patient. D announced, "Okay, people, take a disk, any disk and start checking. A free eye exam to the one that spots the winning number." This time the groans were directed at him.

As they stood to return to the office, he stopped Jan. "You're welcome to join us in the bullpen. I'm sure Myles won't mind if you share his computer, will you, Myles?"

Myles looked pleased. "Why, of course not. We are being encouraged to work with other groups to promote inter-unit cooperation. I will gladly do my part to promote such a worthwhile cause."

The corner of Jan's lips raised in a half smile at his flowery but gallant offer. "Thanks."

Bobby looked at Sue with a grin. "How about some intra-unit cooperation? I'll share my computer with you."

"We make a good team," agreed Sue.

Their group effort was rewarded when it took the agents only a short period of time to find a common number on most of the forms. The number was passed to Lucy who promptly contacted the insurance company. Moments later, Lucy waved the sheet with a name on it. "Got it! Alfred Lewis."

"Talk to this guy and see what he has to say," ordered D.

----------

Premium Care

"Alfred Lewis?" the young woman repeated in wide-eyed curiosity when Jack flashed his FBI badge. "His office is two doors down on the right. Shall I page him for you?"

Bobby peered at her name tag. "No, that's all right, Cindy. We'll just announce ourselves."

The receptionist stared after them as Bobby, Jack and Sue walked down the corridor. Jack knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Entering the room, they saw a middle-aged man seated behind a desk. Jack inquired, "Alfred Lewis?"

"Yes?"

Holding up his badge, Jack continued. "FBI. I'm Jack Hudson. We have some questions we'd like to ask you either here or at FBI headquarters."

"The good news," chipped in Bobby, "is that you get to decide."

Alfred pushed away from his desk and stood up as he declared agitatedly, "What's the meaning of this? I haven't done anything wrong."

Bobby took a step forward. "Then you won't mind answering a few questions."

They could see beads of perspiration forming on Lewis' forehead as he processed his options—they were extremely limited. He began rubbing his chest as his breathing became labored.

"Are you all right?" asked Sue in alarm.

"Medicine," his speech labored, "I need my medicine."

"What kind of medicine? Do you need medical assistance?" Bobby asked quickly.

"No!" Lewis exclaimed. "I have my medicine here." He slowly made his way to the coat rack and reached into a pocket. In an instant, Lewis had a gun pointed in their direction.

Immediately, Jack raised his hands. "Whoa! Take it easy there," he said, trying to calm the man down. "We just want to ask you some questions."

As soon as he saw the gun, Bobby quickly positioned himself to shield Sue. She only caught a glimpse of the gun before Bobby momentarily blocked her view.

Alfred gestured with the gun. "Move away from the door—now!" he ordered as he inched towards the opening.

Slowly the trio moved. "You're making this hard on yourself, mate," Bobby said quietly. "Give it up and come with us. We'll forget this ever happened," he urged as he took a step forward. He froze when Alfred pointed the gun at him. Sue's heart jumped into her throat as her eyes darted from the gun to Bobby.

Alfred shook his head nervously. "No. I don't believe you." Their positions now reversed, Alfred felt for the doorknob behind him. "Don't try anything or I'll fire in there," indicating the outer office. He slipped out, closing the door emphatically.

Exchanging a glance with Jack, Bobby cautiously opened the door to assess the situation. Signaling Jack, they took off after Alfred leaving Sue to contact the office. "Lucy, send back-up immediately. Suspect has a gun, repeat, suspect has a gun. Agents are in pursuit."

Suddenly, she noticed people ducking. She could see the fear on their faces. "Shots!' she thought in alarm. With as much caution as she could gather under the circumstances, she hurriedly made her way towards the lobby. Abruptly, she stopped at the scene before her. Bobby had his gun trained on the suspect who was holding his arm as he rocked back and forth in pain. She could only see Jack's back from her angle but he seemed to be clutching his arm.

"You all right, Jack?" asked Bobby as he continued to focus on the suspect.

"Yeah," he answered grimacing. "Just a flesh wound. I'll live."

Within moments, sirens were heard as Metro Police screamed to a halt outside the entrance. Police swarmed into the building, guns trained upon Bobby and the suspect on the ground.

"Put your gun down!" barked an officer.

"FBI!" called out Bobby as he lowered his gun.

"Show me your ID," the officer ordered. "Slowly," he warned.

Bobby nodded, complying with the officer's instructions. He handed his badge over.

"All right," the officer pronounced after examining Bobby's ID. He lowered his gun. "Anybody else hurt? The paramedics should be here any minute."

Bobby shook his head, "Just my partner." He turned to Jack. "How're you doing?"

"I've been shot…how do you think I'm doing?" Jack retorted. "Go check on Sue."

Before Bobby could reply, he saw her coming towards him rapidly, a worried expression on her face.

"Bobby? Are you all right?" she asked anxiously. "Jack?"

"I'm fine," he reassured her quickly. "But Jack's been shot." At her gasp of fear, he mentally kicked himself for his tactlessness. Immediately, he tried to ease her alarm, pointing at Jack with the paramedics. "It's only a flesh wound. He's fine." He corrected himself, "Well, maybe not 'fine' but he will be."

Sue took a quick look at Jack to reassure herself, then turned back to Bobby, "What happened?"

"The bloke panicked when he saw us." Bobby shook his head in disbelief. "Fortunately, the area was clear of bystanders when his gun went off. I really don't think he was even aiming at Jack."

"But why did he run?" Sue asked in bewilderment. "We only wanted to ask him some questions."

"Apparently there's more to Mr. Lewis' story than he wants us to know," answered Bobby with a frown, "and it definitely doesn't have a happy ending." He shook his head. "C'mon. Let's see how ol' Sparky is doing."

"Ouch!" Jack grumbled as the wound was being cleaned. He looked up as his two friends approached. "Have I mentioned that this is the part of the job I don't like?" He flinched in pain as the paramedics continued their ministrations before continuing, "What about Alfred Lewis?"

"The paramedics are working on him. Doesn't look too serious but Metro is taking him to the hospital before we can question him," reported Bobby. His attention was diverted by the arrival of an officer who needed him to walk them through the shooting one more time.

Sue asked Jack, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I've been hurt worse playing basketball with Bobby," he joked while the paramedic finished bandaging his arm.

"Are you up to date with your tetanus shots?" the paramedic asked as he closed his kit.

"Yeah, I am," Jack answered as he slipped on his shirt. He grimaced at the movement. "Thanks."

"You should let us take you to the hospital."

"Not right now," Jack declined as he struggled with his shirt.

The paramedic looked at Jack and then approached Bobby for a few words. Bobby glanced at Jack and nodded his head.

"Need help?" Sue inquired gently. She helped him ease the tattered sleeve on his injured arm and started buttoning his shirt.

Jack raised his eyebrows in response. "Thanks. It does kinda sting."

"I thought it might," she commented with a shake of her head.

Bobby turned to rejoin his colleagues when he was momentarily taken aback at the sight of Sue with Jack. He shook his head as if to clear it. 'They're friends,' he said to himself, 'friends'. He walked up to catch the tail end of their conversation.

"I don't know if he's gonna buy it," said Jack.

"Buy what, Sparky?"

"I said I don't know if Randy's gonna approve a replacement jacket" Jack stuck a finger in the hole the bullet had made. "Not exactly the look I was going for."

"I said we'll vouch that he got that bullet hole in the line of duty," Sue offered.

"Tell you what, mate. If Randy disapproves it, we'll take up a collection in the office to get you a new one," suggested Bobby. "Although, with our paychecks, it may take a few years to collect enough money."

"Ha! Ha!" said Jack. "If you're done with the jokes, we have a suspect waiting to be questioned. You know, the one that started this," he reminded them.

"Correction—you're going in that ambulance to the hospital," said Bobby clamping his hand on Jack's uninjured shoulder and pointing to the waiting vehicle.

"I'll be okay," Jack protested. "It's only a flesh wound."

"It's not a choice, Sparky," Bobby said matter-of-factly. "Besides, we can't question Lewis until the doctor clears him anyway. Sue and I will finish up here and meet you at the hospital. All right?" He looked at his friend.

"All right," Jack relented. "I'll send the nurses your regards. Lucky for them, it's me and not you."

Sue glanced quickly at Bobby with a frown.

Bobby jerked his head in the direction of the ambulance. "You better go before I put a bullet in the other arm."

Jack put up his good arm as if to surrender. "I'm going...I'm going. No need to get nasty about it."

Bobby and Sue watched as Jack climbed into the back of the vehicle with Alfred Lewis and a police officer. A second officer rode in front with the driver.

"Better let the office know what happened," said Bobby when the ambulance sped off.

"I already did."

----------

Interrogation Room

Sue stood behind the two-way mirror with Jan Watson and Myles while Bobby and Jack conducted the interrogation. Initially, Alfred Lewis refused to answer any questions until Bobby forcefully informed him of his probable sentence for firing upon federal agents.

Then the man broke down.

"I owe thousands in gambling debts," he explained trying to rationalize his actions. "I had to come up with the money somehow. I noticed that Rickard was submitting an unusual amount of insurance claims for secondary surgeries. So I approached him and we came up with this scheme. I'd get a percentage of his take from the surgeries I approved. No one knew, not even the investigators."

Jack and Bobby exchanged looks at the words 'gambling debts'

Bobby found himself understanding Alfred's plight more than he wanted to acknowledge. "You need help, mate. Maybe you'll get it now."

Jack outlined what they would recommend to the DA's office provided Alfred Lewis gave evidence to help convict Dr. Rickard of fraud. "Talk it over with your lawyer and let us know whether you accept the deal or not."

Lewis nodded. Jack signaled for a guard to take him back. The two men walked into the hallway.

Bobby looked very somber as he stared at Jack. "That could've been me," he said seriously.

"But it's not," Jack said emphatically. "You recognized you had a problem and you're doing something about it. He didn't."

Bobby glanced at Jack. "That bloke also didn't have a good friend to bail him out of trouble—twice."

Jack acknowledged the truth of that statement. "And now you have Sue." He looked at Bobby intently, "You were gonna tell her, weren't you?"

Bobby opened his mouth to say something, then shut it when he realized his mind was blank.

"You can't keep something like this a secret from her," Jack said in concern.

"I'll tell her tonight," Bobby promised apprehensively.

----------


	18. Chapter 18

Friends and Lovers

Chapter 18

Disclaimers: Still not mine! Darn!

A/N: I hope you've been enjoying journey as much as I have. Thanks for the feedback. All suggestions have been seriously considered for future storylines.

----------

Restaurant

With the confession of Alfred Lewis and subsequent arrests, the team decided to celebrate by going out to dinner. Myles invited Jan Watson along. They sat around discussing the various aspects of what turned out to be a bizarre case. What began as a simple bank robbery had escalated to include medical malpractice and fraud.

"What about Danny? Have we heard anything about him?" asked Sue.

Myles shook his head. He was keeping an unobtrusive eye on Danny's case to see if he could be of help. Danny had finally stopped asking for Jason but had become silent and tearful. "It's been really difficult. For starters, the social workers don't even know if Johnson is his real last name. And even if it is, Johnson is one of the most common surnames in the phone book. They've been questioning him to see if they can get more details but it's been an uphill battle."

Jan squeezed his hand and smiled. "At least he's got someone like you on his side."

Myles looked at the woman beside him and a delighted smile slowly appeared on his face. For once, he was speechless.

Speculative glances were exchanged around the table. Was this going to be a new and improved Myles Leland the third?

An inadvertent groan from Jack caught Lucy's attention. "How's your arm, Jack?"

He grimaced as he flexed it, "Sore. No hockey or basketball for a while. Which reminds me Luce, what do you think the chances are Randy will approve my request for a new jacket?"

She shrugged as she dryly intoned, "Your guess is as good as mine... probably better."

"You know, Randy could see that as merely a fashion statement on your part," commented Tara.

"Yeah," agreed D. "He'll probably deny it on the grounds that it's not a complete loss. Clothes with rips and tears are considered trendy nowadays. What's a bullet hole…or two."

The conversation moved on to horror stories about Randy, each person having at least one story to share about his particularities. Laughter was heard between the comments, "Remember the time…Yeah, so we submitted…And how about the…"

Sue noticed that Bobby was unusually quiet and not participating with his usual exuberance. She knew he had his own collection of Randy stories to tell. Leaning in, she bumped him gently to get his attention.

"Hmm?" he answered distractedly.

"Are you all right?" she asked with concern. "You're very quiet tonight."

"A little tired," he admitted. He covered her hand with his and squeezed it reassuringly. "It's been an extraordinary week," he smiled, looking into her eyes, "beginning and ending with you." He sighed, "I think it's all catching up to me now."

"Would you like to leave?" she asked softly. At his nod, she started to gather her things.

"Sorry to break up the party, but it's getting late and somebody still needs to get plenty of rest," apologized Sue.

D glanced at his watch, "I have to go, too. I told Donna I wouldn't be too late."

"You have a very understanding wife," remarked Jack, his gaze lingering on Bobby and Sue.

"I know," D smiled.

The bill was divvied up, good-byes were said, and in a few minutes, the party broke up each going in separate directions.

"See you at home," Lucy called out to Sue as she left them standing outside the restaurant.

"Could we walk a bit?" asked Bobby soberly.

"Sure," agreed Sue. "Levi could use the exercise."

Fingers entwined, the pair walked. Sue glanced at her companion. He was completely lost in thought.

With a gentle squeeze of her hand, Bobby finally broke the silence. "I've been thinking about Alfred Lewis."

"Yes?" prompted Sue.

"Until a few years ago, he was an upstanding member of society." Bobby paused to look at her. "And then he started gambling. Just a little at first, but he became hooked on the excitement, the thrill of winning. But then he started losing." He dropped his gaze to their joined hands before continuing with a self-deprecating grimace, "He kept telling himself he'd stop after the next bet. It didn't happen, and just like that—he lost everything."

He swallowed painfully. "Alfred Lewis' story could be my own, Sue. I walked in his shoes but luckily for me, I had a good friend that helped me get back on my feet—not once but twice. If it wasn't for Jack, I don't know what I would've done." He ran his hand through his hair nervously. "I could've done the same thing that bloke did."

"No, you wouldn't," Sue said confidently.

A smile briefly flitted across his face. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, but how can you be so sure?"

"Because I know you," she said gently but firmly. "You would never have done what Alfred Lewis did because no matter how desperate you were, you would never deliberately endanger others." She smiled lovingly at him, "You care about people. You care what happens to them."

Her absolute faith in him warmed him to his core, but Bobby was perplexed at Sue's lack of surprise. She was not reacting the way he thought she would. "Are you listening to what I'm saying? I have a problem, Sue, a serious problem. I'm addicted to gambling, just like Alfred Lewis."

She looked at him calmly. "I know."

"You know?" he said in confusion. "How? Did Jack tell you?"

She looked surprised. "Do you think Jack would betray your confidence like that?"

Bobby slowly shook his head. "No, he wouldn't. But how did you know?"

"I saw you talking to Jack one day," she said with a touch of embarrassment.

"You eavesdropped?" he asked incredulously.

"It's not eavesdropping if you didn't have your hand over your mouth," she retorted, then added with a frown as she recalled the Moreno case. "I was worried about you. And Jack. Both of you were acting so...strangely­." Her dimple flashed as she glanced at him quickly as she amended, "Stranger than usual." She couldn't stop the grin at his frown of protest, "I'm trained to be observant and get answers you know."

He stared at her for a moment, then laughed as he dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "You're learning." But he sobered immediately. "I'm a gambling addict, Sue. It's under control now but it'll always be a part of me. Can you live with that?"

She looked at him, her eyes large in their seriousness. "Can you live with my deafness? Will it be a problem for you?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked in bewilderment.

"It's a part of me, Bobby," she said gravely, "like your gambling addiction is a part of you. Does it affect how you feel about me?"

He looked at her in wonder at the depth of her acceptance. "No." His fingers tightened their grip on hers. Tenderly, he gazed at her. "Have I told you how lucky I am you came into my life?" he asked as he leaned in for a kiss. When they broke the kiss, they rested their foreheads against each other.

"Bobby," said Sue quietly, "I think it's time we go home." He froze at the implication of her words. Then he pulled back slowly, looking carefully at Sue.

"You want me to take you home to your apartment?" he asked tentatively, unsure if he misunderstood her.

"No," Sue replied with a shake of her head, "_your_ apartment." She blushed a little at her boldness.

"Are you sure?" he asked seriously.

She nodded with a slight smile.

"You know, once we take this step we won't be able to go back to being just friends," he warned her.

"I want more than your friendship, Bobby," she said softly, "I want you."

For a long moment they stood there gazing into each other's eyes seeing the love and promise of commitment. "Then let's go home."

----------


	19. Chapter 19

Friends and Lovers

Chapter 19

Disclaimers: The same. Nothing's changed.

A/N: The story becomes a little more adult in this chapter but I promise, there is only a hint and tastefully done.

----------

Bobby opened his apartment door and placed his keys on the table followed by his gloves. Helping Sue with her coat, he started taking his off when he was suddenly struck by a distinctly foreign sensation. A feeling he had never felt before in this situation—at least not for a long, long time. He felt...anxious.

He'd been planning their first time in his mind. He wanted it to be special—the romantic atmosphere of a candlelit dinner somewhere special, flowers, the works. But there had been no candlelight dinner, no flowers, and confessing he was a gambling addict didn't seem to be the most romantic conversation he could've had with her. He finally turned to face her.

She looked at him. "Are you as nervous as I am?" she asked.

He shook his head and answered honestly. "More."

She looked surprised. "Why?"

"Because...because this time it really means something...I mean, the other times, of course, it meant something, but not like this, never like this," he rambled. "This time it's...it's...special...it's different...it means so much more."

"I see." Secretly she was tickled that he was so flustered. She knew there'd been other women in his life. She'd be a fool to think otherwise. But the fact that he was behaving as though it was his very first time touched her. She reached up to loosen his tie.

He grabbed her hands. "What're you doing?"

She looked up at him. "Are you planning to go to bed with your tie on?" she asked quizzically. "That would be different."

He released her hands. "Uh...no."

She slowly pulled it off giving him a lingering kiss. "Good. It might get in the way." She started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Sue?" He tilted her chin up. "Not that I'm objecting, but are you positive this is what you want?" He had to be sure.

"Yes," she said simply.

"Three days ago you said you weren't ready. What changed your mind?"

She seemed intent on unbuttoning his third button ever so precisely. "Because for the second time this week, I almost lost you," she said quietly, a hint of tears in her voice.

"What are you talking about? I was never in any danger," he protested.

"You could have been shot just as easily as Jack. Instead of a flesh wound...instead of standing here with you right now...I could be at the hospital or worse, at the morgue," her voice broke at the thought. Sue blinked away the tears that threatened to fall. Taking a deep breath before lifting her eyes to meet his hazel ones, she attempted a slight smile, "Nothing like a little shootout to clarify your priorities." Her eyes still sparkling with unshed tears, she continued, her voice a little raw with emotion, "I decided I was a fool to wait for the right time to be with you. The right time is now."

Bobby was speechless. She surprised him. She was always surprising him. "I love you, Sue," he said huskily as he scooped her into his arms.

"That's good, because I happen to love you, too," she replied sweetly, raining kisses on his face as they headed towards the bedroom.

----------

As he lay with a sleeping Sue in his arms, he pulled the sheet up to cover her bare shoulder. He still found it unbelievable that she was with him…in his bed. He couldn't help but reflect that despite his misspent youth and his recent foibles, he must have done something incredibly right to deserve her. He silently thanked God—and Levi—for bringing them together. Kissing her on the forehead, Bobby snuggled even closer to her and fell asleep.

----------

Rolling over, Bobby flung out his arm expecting to feel Sue next to him. She wasn't there. He felt around the bed as he opened one eye. No Sue. He sat up. "Sue?" he called out. Then he slapped his forehead. "She can't hear me," he muttered.

Clad only in his black silk boxers, he went in search of her. The aroma of coffee gave him a pretty good idea of where to start. Leaning against the kitchen doorframe, he smiled at the scene before him. Peering into the refrigerator was a barefooted Sue dressed in his shirt.

"Levi," Sue spoke, "now I know why single guys always eat out—there's nothing in Bobby's refrigerator except a dried up apple, milk and I don't know what this is." She turned carrying a plate of mold encrusted something. "I...oops!" Startled, she almost dropped the plate.

"Good morning!" said Bobby cheerfully. He swooped down for a kiss.

"Good morning," Sue smiled happily. "I was planning on making breakfast but I couldn't find anything edible that could be used. You really need to go to the market."

He shrugged. "You know how guys are. Going to the market is very low priority." A thought occurred to him and he brightened. "If it means you'll be here more often, I think I could manage a trip to the market."

"That could be a possibility," she considered. She held up the plate in curiosity. "What exactly was this? Should we call in the Department of Health? Or the biohazard unit?"

"Very funny." He took the plate from her and frowned. "I can't remember what this is...was. Doesn't look edible, does it?"

She just stared at him. He took the hint and tossed the mess in the trash.

"Now that we've cleaned out the fridge," he said as he gathered her to him, "I think we should be considering more important things."

"Such as...?" she asked, nestling in his arms with a smile.

"This," as he kissed her forehead, "and this," as he trailed kisses down her face. He drew back slightly, gazing at her tenderly, "And this." He embraced her tighter for another kiss. As the kiss deepened, Sue wrapped her arms around him to pull him even closer.

"I could very easily get used to this," remarked Bobby breathlessly when they came up for air.

"Me, too," she said. "But," she added glancing at the clock, "if I want to be at the office on time, I have to leave now so I can go home and change." She looked down at her attire. "I can't go to work dressed like this."

He stared at her critically. "Why not? You look good in my shirt. In fact, you just look good." He promptly started kissing her again.

"Bobby! Bobby!" protested Sue half-heartedly. "I really have to go. I..." the rest of her words disappeared with his next kiss.

"Mmmm," she murmured. "Bobby, I really do have to go." She gently stroked his cheek just as reluctant to leave him.

"Sue?" said Bobby as a thought struck him. "Today is Friday. What say you spend the weekend here?" he suggested eagerly. "You could pack a bag and dog food for Levi here and I'll pick both of you up after work."

She looked at him for a moment. "That could work—if you let me go now."

Reluctantly, he released her from his arms and sighed. "You strike a hard bargain."

----------

Bobby hurried to catch the elevator but it closed in his face. His good mood still intact with thoughts of spending the weekend with Sue, he pressed the button for the next elevator.

"Bobby! Bobby!"

He turned to spot Lucy. "Luce! What can I do for you this beautiful day?" he grinned.

She looked at him like he was crazy. "Beautiful? It's gloomy and cold and the forecast is for snow. What's so great about that?" She shook her head. "Anyway, I didn't stop you to talk about the weather. I had to leave early this morning and Sue wasn't home yet. Did she...would you happen to know..." She stopped and looked at his beaming face. "Maybe I should mind my own business."

Bobby's eyebrows went up in silent confirmation as he chose his words carefully. "She said she was going home to change so she may be running a little late."

Eyebrows raised at the implications, Lucy replied tentatively, "Well, I guess it's pretty serious between the two of you."

"You could say," he answered with a smile he couldn't suppress.

"You be good to her or I will personally make your life miserable," she threatened. "And you know I can do it. Ask Myles."

"If I should ever make her unhappy, you have my permission to sic Randy on me," he answered. "Good enough for you?"

She looked at him for a moment. "Yeah."

Walking towards their office, Lucy asked Bobby, "Now that you're _very good_ friends, have you thought about what you're getting Sue for Christmas?"

"Christmas?" he asked in surprise. "Already?"

"If you notice, there are holiday decorations everywhere you go," she pointed out dryly. "Remember the mistletoe that started everything? Mistletoe…Christmas, you know how they go together."

Bobby looked stricken. "I never gave it a thought. I've been so wrapped up in Sue and the case, I didn't even think about it."

"Well, you have nine days to ponder it," she said as they entered the bullpen, "and come up with the perfect gift!"

----------


	20. Chapter 20

10

Friends and Lovers

Chapter 20

Genre: Romance

Rating: K with a dash of innuendo

Disclaimers: The usual—STFBEye characters belong to somebody else. Everyone else is mine.

A/N: Yes! The next to the last chapter is finally posted! Calm down, Colby! Take a deep breath, read and enjoy. There is one more chapter to go.

----------

Bullpen

By 8:40, Bobby and Lucy were worried. Sue still hadn't shown up for work nor was there a phone call. Lucy caught Bobby's eyes during one of his frequent glances at Sue's empty desk and subtly nodded towards the doorway.

Moving away from the door, she grabbed his arm and said, "I thought you said she'd only be a little late. It shouldn't be taking this long to go home and change."

Bobby frowned. "I swear, Luce, she left at 7:15. She should be here by now." He asked worriedly, "You don't think she's been in an accident, do you?"

Lucy shook her head uncertainly. "Did you try calling her again?"

"Repeatedly," Bobby replied tersely, "but I only get her voice mail."

"Let's give her a few more minutes before we panic," Lucy suggested, trying to be calm and reasonable.

"I'm past panicking. I want to retrace her steps from the moment she drove off," Bobby muttered running his hand nervously through his hair.

"And let everyone know where Sue was last night?" Lucy pointed out "You may want to re-think that."

Bobby frowned, "Luce, I could care less what everyone will think right now. I just want to find Sue!"

Before Lucy could respond, D interrupted. "Bobby, phone call for you. It's Sue."

Bobby and Lucy glanced at each other then hurried inside. Picking up the phone at Lucy's desk, he asked abruptly, "Sue? Where are you?" He listened for a few moments, the look of relief evident on his face. "Which hospital?" Lucy looked taken aback. Other heads swiveled to focus on Bobby at the mention of the word hospital. "I'll be there in about twenty minutes."

"Hospital?" Lucy asked worriedly. "She was in an accident?"

Bobby quickly reassured her, "No, she's fine. Your neighbor, Mrs. Caldwell, fell in her apartment and Levi heard her calls for help. Sue rode with her in the ambulance to the hospital and she needs a ride to the office." He grabbed his jacket. "We'll be back in about an hour," he stated and left.

"Mrs. Caldwell's like eighty years old and she lives alone," Lucy explained to the rest of the team.

Tara had a look of wonder on her face. "Wow! Who would've thought that running late could result in a good thing happening?" she commented out loud. "Although there has been a lot of that going around lately," she muttered to herself as she bent down to focus on the file on her desk.

"And pray tell," began Myles his ears perking up at her words, "what do you mean by that?"

Tara looked up in surprise, "Am I the only one who thinks this week has been full of coincidences and connections?"

"I'm confused, " stated a baffled Jack. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Tara frowned as she tried to put her thoughts into words. "Okay, look. Let's start with D's flat tire. Because he had the flat, Jack had to go to that meeting with Randy thus creating the mistletoe incident," she said with a quick inadvertent glance at Jack. "Which is another story."

To her relief, Jack was nodding thoughtfully.

"Then there was the bank robbery which ordinarily would have been pretty cut and dried but because of Myles' interest in one of the suspects—which, by the way, revealed a side of him that we normally don't get to see," she interjected nodding slightly to her colleague, "but that too, is another story. Anyway, his interest in Danny…"

Myles didn't know whether to feel offended or flattered.

"…led to the exposure of an unscrupulous doctor and an insurance scam," she finished triumphantly.

"So you're saying the bank robbery happened so we could uncover that jerk of a doctor and his partner in crime?" asked Lucy doubtfully.

"Exactly!" said an excited Tara warming up to her theory. "And because of our involvement with this case, Myles met someone he's been wanting to meet for a while," she added gesturing to Myles who had a smile on his face.

"And today, Sue is running late which almost never happens. And because of that, Levi is there to hear the neighbor calling for help. So the eighty year old neighbor is able to receive help promptly instead of lying there for who knows how long." She looked around the room. "I rest my case."

"Okay, someone remind me…what was her point?" Myles interjected in exasperation.

Ignoring Myles, D responded skeptically, "Everything happened for a reason because it was meant to—no matter how it began? So you're saying it was pre-ordained?

"Heck, no!" Tara denied emphatically. "I'm just trying to say that maybe there's a little divine intervention involved, especially at this time of the year, to ensure good things happen even when they don't start out that way."

"That doctor won't be practicing medicine for quite a while once the medical board gets through with his case," nodded Lucy in agreement.

"We did get that insurance claims adjuster," added Jack.

"I didn't have to go to that meeting with Randy," smirked D glancing at Jack.

"And I did meet a woman who thinks I'm wonderful," preened Myles.

"I'm not even going to mention the other good things that have happened," declared Tara thinking of Bobby and Sue. "But I think it's going to very good Christmas."

----------

Hospital

Emergency Room

Bobby paused at the entry to scan the room for Sue. He spotted her speaking with a nurse and quickly walked over.

"I'll come back later tonight to check on her," Sue promised.

The nurse smiled. "It helps when patients know someone is coming. Gives them something to look forward to."

Turning, Sue was startled to find Bobby directly behind her. Her heart constricted at the traces of worry still reflected on his face.

"I know, I know," she said guiltily. "I'm sorry but there was no time to call until now. I couldn't let her go to the hospital alone."

He pointed a finger at her. "I was worried and so was Lucy. I can't tell you not to do it again. That would be like telling you not to breathe. However, please keep in mind there are people that worry when you're late. So from now on, you really have to..."

He stopped at the look of suppressed amusement on Sue's face.

"What?"

"You're rambling," Sue stated simply.

He looked at her a little sheepishly. "I am?"

She nodded with a glimmer of a smile.

"I was worried," he admitted.

"I appreciate the concern but I'm fine," she reiterated. "I'm a big girl."

"I know," he acknowledged grudgingly. "But I'm not giving up my right to worry"

She frowned. "I didn't know that was a right."

"Sure it is," he assured her. "Right after the right to vote. C'mon," he said dropping a kiss on the top of her head and flinging an arm around her shoulders. "Some other people are exercising their right to worry back at the office."

As they settled into his car, she turned to him. "About tonight," began Sue, "would you mind if we stopped in to see Mrs. Caldwell? I promised," she said apologetically. "Her daughter lives in Texas and it's going to take her a while to make arrangements and fly here."

"Not a problem," he said, "but the rest of the evening belongs to us." He leaned in to kiss her.

"I think I could go along with that plan," she agreed with a smile.

----------

Hospital

Evening

"Hi," smiled Sue as she and Bobby entered Mrs. Caldwell's room. "We just dropped by to see how you're doing."

"A little tired and sore but much better than lying on the floor in my apartment," said Mrs. Caldwell cheerfully despite her pain. "How can I ever thank you for helping me?"

"Don't thank me," protested Sue. "Thank Levi. He's the one that heard you."

Patting her bed, Levi came and rested his head on it. "Thank you, Levi," said Mrs. Caldwell. "When I get out of here, you will get the most expensive doggie treats I can find as a thank you for saving my life. Would you like that?"

Levi wagged his tail as he looked at Sue.

"He approves," smiled Sue.

Mrs. Caldwell looked past Sue and noticed Bobby standing by the door. "You brought a friend?"

Sue glanced at Bobby. "I did." She turned back with a smile as he approached the bed, "This is Bobby Manning. Bobby, Mrs. Caldwell."

Flashing a dimpled smile, Bobby stood beside Sue. "Sue and Lucy's been telling me a lot about you—all of it nice."

She laughed. "I'm sure." She nodded at the small flower arrangement he carried in his hands. "Is that for me?"

"Sue thought they'd brighten up your room," he smiled as he placed them on her table.

"And I brought your favorite magazines," said Sue as she dug in a package. She held them up. "The latest issue of _Soap Opera Diges_t and _Martha Stewart_!"

Mrs. Caldwell laughed. "Thank you, Sue." She looked at Bobby. "She knows I'm addicted to both. Martha never should've gone to prison," she declared.

"You're not the only one," agreed Bobby.

Her eyes lit up. "Ah ha! Someone with sense!" She turned to Sue. "I like your young man."

Sue blushed slightly.

"But then, your other young man was very nice, too."

Bobby's ears perked up. "Other young man?"

"Yes, the one with the flower shop. What was his name?" she looked at Sue who had gone pink again.

"David."

"Oh yes, David. Very nice young man," she repeated.

Mrs. Caldwell continued, with a gleam in her eye, "However, I've always liked a good-looking man with an accent and dimples. Married one myself."

Bobby grinned at her not-so-subtle approval.

"Did I ever tell you my husband was English?"

Sue shook her head. "No, I don't think so."

Mrs. Caldwell's recounted wistfully, "We met in England right after the war. I was stationed there. My friends and I decided to go to a local dance but it was so crowded in the hall we got separated. When I turned to look for them, I bumped into Michael. He was the handsomest man I'd ever seen. One look into his eyes and my heart stopped beating. Then he smiled and flashed those dimples, I thought I'd died and gone to heaven. But when he apologized in that wonderful voice of his, I knew I'd fallen in love." She sighed at the memory.

"That fast?" Sue prompted gently.

"That fast. He said it was my eyes and my American accent," she smiled. "We fell in love in from one heartbeat to the next. And we stayed in love until Michael died five years ago. How many people can say that?"

"That's a wonderful story," Sue murmured softly. "I'm sharing it with Lucy."

A nurse came bustling in carrying a small paper cup. "Sorry, but visiting hours are over. Mrs. Caldwell needs her rest," she announced. She glanced at the blood pressure machine readings and wrote it down. "Let me take your temperature then you can take your pain medication."

Both Bobby and Sue leaned over to kiss the elderly woman on the cheek. "Take care," said Sue. "If you need anything, call. Lucy will be by tomorrow."

"Bless you. Nice meeting you, young man. You can come and visit me, too," she said with a twinkle in her eye.

"I'll do that," he smiled. "You take care now."

----------

Bobby's Apartment

Comfortably ensconced on the couch, Bobby was giving Sue a foot massage. Their conversation turned to Mrs. Caldwell. "She's a lively bird for eighty," remarked Bobby.

"She's our role model," declared Sue with a smile. "Lucy and I want to be like her when we're eighty. Her mind's sharp, she keeps busy and she exercises. She's the nicest woman." She looked at him. "She liked you."

"She's got good taste," he grinned and paused before adding diffidently, "Umm, did she like David?"

Surprised at his question, Sue answered quietly, "Yes, most people do." At his grimace, she added, "He's a nice person."

"Have you heard from him recently?"

She nodded. "Just the other day in fact. He's busy with work—still getting some government contracts." Noting his frown, she added casually, "Oh, and he met someone—also with a dog—just a regular dog."

"Good." Bobby's succinct and heartfelt response elicited a peal of laughter from Sue. He grinned unabashedly, "What? I'm glad his business is doing well."

She smiled, "That's considerate of you."

He was quiet for a while before asking, "What are you planning to do for Christmas?"

"Since Christmas falls on Sunday, Lucy and I have plans to spend the weekend with her family. That is, if nothing comes up at the office."

"Oh," said Bobby masking his disappointment. "That's nice."

"But if you want me to change my plans, I will," she offered immediately.

"No," he shook his head. "Don't change your plans. I was just wondering. D usually has an open house on Christmas Day so I wondered if you wanted to go. But if you're not going to be here, then it's a non-choice."

"Non-choice? Is that a word?" she asked doubtfully.

"Of course, it's a word," insisted Bobby. "I said it, didn't I?"

"If it's like your word 'efforting' then I think not," she teased.

Bobby haughtily explained, "I'm just trying to expand your vocabulary. To get you to think outside of the box."

"I don't think you're thinking of any box in the English language," she commented critically. "Russian perhaps? I think I'll get that dictionary for you after all for Christmas."

"Pocket or unabridged?" he quipped.

"Difficult choice. Let me think about it."

He reached out for her hand. "Think about it over here. You're too far away," he complained as he pulled her into his lap.

"I was thinking," he began as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Could be dangerous," she said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Stop teasing me you terrible woman," scolded Bobby.

Eyes wide and innocent, she pursed her lips together and made a zipping motion,

Bobby nodded, "Better." He began to stroke her arm with the tip of his finger. "I was thinking since we won't be together on Christmas, perhaps we should have our own celebration now."

Inadvertently, she shivered at his touch.

"Would you like to hear about it?" he asked enveloping her in his embrace.

"I can't hear, remember?" she said softly.

"I've been practicing my nonverbal communication skills." He gently pushed her down onto the couch and kissed her deeply. "Practice makes perfect?" he asked when they parted.

Her eyes gleamed softly with love. "Definitely." She pulled him down for another kiss.

"Bobby?"

"Mmmm?" as he continued to kiss her neck.

"I can't tell about the accent, but I like a good-looking man with dimples, too," she said softly. "In fact, I think I'm head over heels in love with him."

Bobby stopped and pulled back so she could see his lips clearly. "And I'm hopelessly in love with you."

----------

Next morning

"Mmmm," murmured Sue. Last night with Bobby had been wonderful. After the visit to check on Mrs. Caldwell and a short trip to the market, the rest of the evening did belong to the two of them. She dreamed Bobby was nuzzling her neck and raining gentle kisses on her face. What a nice dream…so real...so...work! It was time to get up for work! She didn't want to be late again.

"Ow!" she grimaced when she sat up abruptly. Her head made contact with something hard. "Ooo," she moaned as she rubbed the top of her head.

"Ow is right," complained Bobby as he lay on his back rubbing his forehead. "What…"

"I was having this dream...well...I didn't know it was a dream," she explained, "and I thought I was late for work again." She looked at him apologetically. "I forgot it's Saturday. Sorry." She kissed his forehead. "There. Is that better?" she asked looking down at him.

"Well, maybe if you kissed here instead," he said pointing to his lips.

As she leaned down to oblige, Bobby's arms wrapped around her to pull her on top of him.

"Better now?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye when Bobby released her.

"Nope," he answered as he tugged her close once more.

After the fifth kiss, she asked breathlessly, "Now?"

"I think the pain is starting to ease a bit," he conceded with a grin.

She laughed as she leaned on one elbow looking at him. "I think you'll live." She glanced at the clock. "I know it's the weekend but I need to take Levi out." She leaned down to kiss him once more. "I'll be back in about half an hour."

Bobby grabbed her hand as she attempted to leave the bed. "Wait. I'll go with you." He scrambled out of bed. "I'll have to get used to walking Levi.

"The way to a man's heart may be his stomach, but for a deaf girl, it's love me, love my hearing dog," she teased.

"Oh but I do," he assured her. "I've missed having a dog since I've moved to the States." He smirked, "Actually, Levi's the real reason I love you."

"Really," remarked Sue as she headed for the bathroom. "Then you can get Levi to kiss you in the morning," she said pertly over her shoulder as she closed the bathroom door behind her.

"Hey!" cried Bobby. He knocked. "Sue? I was just joking! Sue?"

----------

"That wasn't very nice to shut the door in my face," Bobby complained in jest as they walked Levi. "And you didn't open it when I knocked."

"Funny, I didn't hear a thing," she said blithely.

He cast a dark look at her. "You like yanking my chain, don't you?"

She grinned at him. "You make it so easy!"

"Did anyone ever tell you you're evil, Sue Thomas?"

"Only you." She thought for a moment. "Well, maybe Myles, too. He's never said it but he might have been thinking it."

Bobby laughed as he threw an arm around her. "C'mon, you evil woman. Let's walk Levi and make use of those groceries we bought last night.


	21. Chapter 21

12

Friends and Lovers

Chapter 21

Genre: Romance

Rating: K with a dash of innuendo

Disclaimers: The usual—STFBEye characters belong to somebody else.

A/N: Yes! This is the last chapter of this story. Didn't make it in time for Christmas but just perfect for Valentine's Day. Thank you to everyone who's been following this story, and a special thanks to the reviewers, especially Colby and pryrmtn for being so faithful. It's your feedback that keep us writing. Thanks for taking the time to read and reflect. Oh yes, there is a part 2 but that'll be a while coming.

A/N2: You can thank my beta for keeping the characters in character. She let's me know when they're not behaving like themselves. Let's hear it for betas everywhere!

----------

Lucy paused in her trek to the kitchen at the familiar sight before her—Bobby and Sue in the entryway, engaged in their usual protracted goodnights. She mentally kicked herself—again—for actively pushing Sue towards Jack. She turned to retreat unobtrusively to her room, shaking her head at how blind she'd been to the blatant attraction between Bobby and Sue.

"Ow!" she cried as she bumped into the end table.

Bobby's head jerked up at the interruption, his expression distracted. His attention was clearly still focused on the woman in his arms.

"What?" asked Sue breathlessly.

"We have company," he remarked with a grin when he realized what had happened.

Rubbing her shin, Lucy apologized contritely, "Sorry for interrupting."

Placing two hands on Bobby's chest, Sue pushed him towards the door. "I think that's a sign that it's time for you to go home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"What a way to treat a guest in your home," complained Bobby. Grinning, he tossed a wave to Lucy. "Night, Lucy!"

"Night, Bobby!" called out Lucy.

Hand on the doorknob, he looked at Sue hopefully. "One for the road?"

She stared at him sternly, not quite managing to hide her smile. "Promise?"

He raised two fingers. "Scout's honor."

"All right," she relented. She tilted her face for a final kiss and found herself completely enveloped in his embrace.

"That should last me until I see you tomorrow," he said with a smirk when he finally released her. "Night, Sue."

"Good-night, Bobby," she said firmly as she closed the door. She couldn't suppress her smile before turning her attention to her roommate. "Are you okay, Lucy?"

"Fine, I just bumped into that table. You know how we've been saying we need to move it? Well, I think I will after today," she said wryly. She looked at her roommate with affection.

"What?" asked Sue as she bent down to grab her overnight bag.

"Nothing. I'm just really happy for the both of you."

Sue blushed slightly. "I must admit I'm pretty happy myself. He seems to have that affect on me."

"Now that that's settled, we better get some sleep. We still have work tomorrow. Another day, another dollar—and at Christmas time, we need every dollar we can get.' She smiled at Sue. "Good-night."

As Lucy turned to go, Sue called out hesitantly, "Uh…Luce?"

She stopped. "Yeah?"

Sue bit her lower lip. "Would you mind if I didn't go with you this weekend?"

"Does this have something to do with Bobby?" she asked perceptively.

Sue was apologetic. "I think everyone else has made plans for the long weekend. I'm not positive but I think maybe…." Her voice trailed off.

"Say no more," Lucy interrupted as she nodded sympathetically. "My Mom and Grandma will be disappointed, but no one should be alone at Christmas—least of all Bobby. I forgot Jack's going home and there's no Darcy this year." She stopped, forehead creased in consternation. "Did I really say her name just now?"

"It's okay," Sue smiled. "Thanks for understanding. Now I really am going to bed. See you tomorrow."

----------

Hallway

"How's your Christmas shopping coming along?" Lucy asked Bobby conversationally as they walked down the hall. "You got anything for Sue yet?"

"Not yet. Still thinking about it," he responded worriedly. Christmas was less than a week away. "Any ideas?"

Lucy shrugged. "Not really. Sue's not into things, if you know what I mean."

"As a matter of fact, I do know what you mean. That's what's making it so difficult," he sighed in frustration.

"Well, you still have a few days," she said as they entered the bullpen.

The office was buzzing in anticipation of the upcoming long weekend. A memo had come down saying employees could leave early on Friday provided there were no urgent cases and a skeleton crew remained. Bobby had volunteered to stay so the others could take advantage of the edict.

"Might as well. It'll be better than staying in an empty apartment," he mentioned to Jack and D as they stood by the coffee station.

"What about Sue?" asked Jack in surprise.

"She already made plans with Lucy to spend Christmas with her family."

Immediately D extended an invitation. "Come over on Christmas Eve. Donna and I would love to have you."

"No," Bobby said firmly. "I'm already coming over on Christmas Day. I'll be fine."

"Tara and Stanley are coming and Myles may be bringing Jan," D informed them. "I think he's been seeing her."

"I know he's been seeing her," stated Jack. "I overhead him asking her to go that ballet, _The_ _Nutcracker_. She must've said yes because he looked pretty happy after that."

"What's up?" asked Sue as she approached the coffee station. Her gaze swept the assembled trio. "Looks like you're having a serious discussion. Care to share?"

"Myles has been seeing Jan Watson," Bobby informed her with a knowledgeable nod.

"Oh, that is important," she said gravely, eyes twinkling.

"Well, it is to Myles," countered Bobby. "We think he's smitten."

As Jack and D nodded in agreement, their attention focused on the appearance of two visitors—a man and woman—being escorted into the room by Lucy. She brought them towards Myles deep in discussion with Tara.

"Myles?"

"Yes?" he answered straightening up.

"These people would like to speak to you."

"Mr. Leland?" the heavy-set middle aged man asked as he extended his hand. "I'm Dan Santos."

"Dan Santos…do I…?" His puzzled frown was replaced with a nod of recognition. "You're the social worker for Danny Johnson."

"Right," he smiled. "The private detective you hired did the trick, Mr. Leland. He was able to locate Danny's younger sister." He gestured to the well-dressed woman with him who bore a striking resemblance to the mentally challenged man. "This is Amelia Turner."

She extended her hand as a dumbfounded Myles accepted it. "Mr. Santos told me of all the things you've done to help my brother. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it." She nodded at the social worker, "He says Danny is in a lot of trouble but he may not have to serve any time because of the circumstances. Either way, I came to let my brother know he has a home with my family and me."

"I'm glad for Danny's sake the private detective was able to find you, but where have you been all this time?" Myles asked pointedly.

Sadness swept over her countenance. "Our mother died when Danny was twelve and I was ten. There were no relatives willing to take us in so the state placed us in separate foster homes. By the time I was in a position to look for him, I found out there'd been a fire at that agency and most of the records were lost." She took a steadying breath. "When the private detective contacted me, I thought it was some kind of twisted joke until he showed me the picture of Danny. He looks just like our mother."

"Have you seen Danny?"

"Not yet. We're on our way there," she acknowledged. "But first, I wanted to thank you personally for your compassion and generosity. There aren't many people who would do what you did to help a stranger." She placed her hands on his arms to draw him down to her. "God bless you, Myles Leland," she said softly as she kissed his cheek.

Dan Santos held out his hand to Myles. "You know, Mr. Leland, in my job we see a lot of the negative side of society. What you did reminds me why I do what I do—that there's a lot of good in people, too. Thanks again for all your help. I'll let you know what happens to Danny. Merry Christmas."

Myles stood there, oblivious to the astonished stares of his teammates. He was pleased his efforts would give Danny a chance at a happy family life. Lucy's voice broke into his pleasant thoughts.

"You really hired a private eye to find Danny's sister?" asked Lucy in disbelief.

Myles nodded a little embarrassed his secret was revealed. "I knew the system would stop trying after a few days. They simply don't have the manpower to do that kind of search. Hey!" he exclaimed as Lucy walked over to kiss him on the cheek. "What was that for?"

"For showing us the Christmas spirit is alive and well in one Myles Leland the Third," she said simply. "Sometimes you surprise me, Myles—and this was definitely a good surprise."

"Well," said Myles inwardly pleased at the compliment. He pretended to straighten his tie. "After all, it is Christmas, and we Lelands understand the spirit of Christmas."

----------

A nice glow permeated the bullpen after Amelia Turner's visit, especially with the revelation that Myles was the reason that Danny Johnson would be reunited with his family. Bobby glanced up from a file when he realized Lucy was motioning him towards the door. He casually sauntered past Sue's desk flashing her a smile. Just as he cleared the doorway, Lucy grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side.

"What's up?" Bobby inquired curiously.

"You know how you said you wanted to do something special for Sue for Christmas?" Lucy whispered excitedly.

"Have you thought of something?"

"I just found out that the guy that was supposed to be the Santa for the Little Bookworm club cancelled—a family emergency. You," she said pointing to him with a smile, "you can be Santa."

"I'd be happy to help out but my signing is still extremely limited," he said regretfully.

"Doesn't matter," Lucy explained. "An interpreter can stand next to you and sign. You can say your hands are sore from making all those toys for the kiddies."

"That could work." Bobby beamed. "Sue'll love it." He frowned for a moment. "When does Santa make his appearance?"

"Tonight at seven." She looked at him critically. "You want this to be a surprise, right?" At his nod, she continued, "Then you're Carl Jordan."

"What?" asked a confused Bobby. "Carl Jordan in the RICO unit?"

"Yeah. I'll just tell Sue he agreed to be Santa so she won't know it's you. He's about the same height. He's a little heavier than you but we can disguise that with some padding," she said eyeing his waist critically. "Meet me at the clubhouse around six thirty and I'll help you with the costume."

As Lucy started to walk away, Bobby exclaimed worriedly, "Wait a minute! What exactly do I have to do?"

"Smile, give the usual Santa talk about being a good boy or girl, remind them reading is good for them because this is a reading club, and pass out the gifts. Each child is getting a book and a small gift. Throw in a few ho-ho-hos and you'll be fine," she assured him. "I'm gonna tell Sue I found a Santa for her!"

----------

Little Bookworm Club

"Boys and girls," announced the director of the program, "we have a very special visitor with us tonight. He came all the way from the North Pole to visit us. Who do you think our visitor is?"

Eager shouts and signs of 'Santa Claus' filled the room.

"You're right!" he confirmed happily. "And here comes Santa Claus!"

Cheers and squeals of delight were heard as a heavily bearded Bobby came bounding into the room shaking hands and tousling the hair of children as he strode past.

"Santa's hands are sore from making all those toys so he won't be able to sign to you," the director explained. "But we will have an interpreter to help Santa."

The children were excited but well behaved. Each one had a chance to sit on Santa's lap and share their Christmas wish. Bobby was thoroughly enjoying himself. As the last child got off his lap, Santa beckoned to the director and whispered a few words.

A huge smile appeared as the director heard the request. Straightening, he made another announcement. "It seems that Santa has one more gift in his sack for a good little girl. Sue Thomas, where are you?"

Sue looked startled while Lucy's mouth opened in delight at the unexpected announcement.

"Me?" Sue asked in stunned surprise.

"Hurry up, girl!" Lucy smiled. "Can't keep Santa waiting! He's a very busy man at this time of year!" She gave Sue a push towards Santa.

Reluctantly, Sue approached Santa as interested eyes followed her progress. She stood before him unsure of what to do just as Santa patted his lap and opened his arms. She hesitated for a moment, then sat down self-consciously. The children giggled with delight seeing an adult on Santa's lap.

"Have you been a good little girl, Sue?" asked Santa sternly. The beard and mustache made it impossible for her to read his lips. She had to look at the interpreter.

She nodded. "Yes."

"Then this is for you." He handed her a small square box. "Merry Christmas, Sue." And he kissed her.

The room erupted with squeals and shouts of laughter as the room buzzed with excitement about the surprising actions of Santa.

"Santa!" protested a flabbergasted Sue as she quickly stood up. Santa jumped to his feet and waved to the audience as he disappeared out the door.

Sue stood there in shock while Lucy came up to her.

"Seems you have some influence over Santa," Lucy commented. "Better wish for something extra special this Christmas."

Still stunned, she asked Lucy in bewilderment, "Why would Carl Jordan kiss me? Who is this gift from?"

"Is there a tag?"

Sue looked. There was none.

"You could ask Santa. He's in the side room changing," suggested Lucy.

"I think I will," Sue stated. The shock of Santa's surprising kiss had passed and indignation was setting in. "I'm going to give him a piece of my mind," she said firmly. "You can't go around kissing people you barely know just because you're Santa…I mean playing Santa."

Lucy smiled broadly as she watched Sue's determined pursuit of her quarry.

Sue knocked on the door sharply. "Carl? This is Sue Thomas. I need to talk to you." She raised her hand to knock again when the door was flung open and Santa enveloped her in his arms for another kiss.

"Wha…" she protested, pushing the pseudo-Santa away, perplexed that his arms and lips felt so familiar. Her confusion didn't lessen when she finally caught a glimpse of his face without the beard and mustache.

"Bobby?" Her uncertainty was apparent as she stopped struggling. "I thought…I thought…you're supposed to be Carl Jordan."

"A ruse formulated by Lucy and myself with the express purpose of doing something special for you this holiday,' he explained with a grin. 'When the other Santa couldn't make it, Lucy suggested I do it. I wanted to surprise you." He looked at her with a trace of trepidation. "Am I forgiven for the subterfuge?"

"I…I…uh," stuttered Sue still trying to absorb the fact that Bobby was here.

"'Yes' would be good," suggested Bobby tentatively.

She glared at him. "I'm thinking."

"Well, while you're thinking about it," he remarked pointing to her hand, "how about opening your present?"

She glanced at the little box she was still holding. "I forgot all about it when I stormed over here ready to give Carl a piece of my mind" she replied dryly. Momentarily distracted by Bobby's answering grin, she refocused her attention and quickly removed the wrapping to reveal a jeweler's box.

"Go ahead, darlin'," he urged her as she stared wide-eyed at him. "Open it."

Slowly she opened the lid to reveal a delicate heart shaped diamond pendant "Bobby!" she said breathlessly. "It's beautiful." She leaned in to kiss him as she murmured a heartfelt, "Thank you."

"Since I knew we wouldn't be together for Christmas," he said as a wave of misery swept over him. Forcing a smile, he continued, "I wanted you to have this before you left. Are you sure you like it? You can always exchange it and get something else."

"Like it? I love!" She took it out of the box and handed it to him. "Please put it on for me."

She shivered when his hands brushed her neck as he fastened the clasp. "There," he said turning her around. "Looks fabulous on you."

Sue slipped her arms around him. "Thank you, Santa," she said as she kissed him.

"That's what you get for being a good girl," he said grinning before returning her kiss.

Lucy quietly closed the door and shared a smile with the director. "She's thanking Santa for her gift."

----------

Bullpen

The rest of the week sped by quickly, too quickly for Bobby. By Friday, he found himself watching the clock, dreading the time Sue would be leaving. That time arrived just after two. He watched as Sue and Lucy were the last to clear their desks and gather their things. Tara had taken Jack to the airport so he could catch his flight home while she picked up Stanley. And once again, D had some last minute shopping to do for Donna's Christmas present. Bracing himself for the inevitable, he stood slowly, forcing a half-hearted smile as they walked over to his desk.

"Well, we're off," said Lucy. "Thanks for staying, Bobby, so the rest of us could leave early."

"My pleasure," he said ruefully. "Have a good time. I'll see you both on Tuesday."

"Merry Christmas," smiled Lucy.

"Merry Christmas to you, Lucy."

Lucy moved away to give Sue and Bobby a few minutes of privacy taking Levi with her.

They looked at each for a few moments, each reluctant to say good-bye. Finally, he uttered, "Merry Christmas, Sue."

"Merry Christmas, Bobby," she said softly tiptoeing to kiss him on the cheek.

He resisted the urge to throw his arms around her and hold her close. Instead, he plastered on a smile determined to hide just how miserable he really was. He had to clear his throat before repeating huskily, "Have a good time."

Not trusting herself to speak, she could only nod. Despite his smiling façade, Sue could see the unhappiness in Bobby's eyes. It took all her willpower not to blurt out her surprise.

Bobby managed a half-hearted smile raising one hand in a forlorn wave as Sue stopped at the doorway and turned for one last look. Then she was gone.

With a sigh, Bobby plopped himself back in his chair. Only three and a half days until he would see Sue again.

----------

Bobby took out his keys to enter his apartment when he noticed a light under the door. Had he forgotten to turn the lights off when he left this morning? He unlocked the door and cautiously opened it. A quick survey around the room revealed nothing out of place, nothing disturbed. The presents were still under the tree. In fact, he didn't recall seeing…

As he walked over to take a closer look, he became aware of a delectable aroma permeating his home. He paused, baffled at its possible source when he spotted Levi peeking from the side of the sofa.

"Levi? What are you doing here?" he asked in bewilderment. Levi? thought an astonished Bobby. If Levi was here, someone else should be here, too.

Flinging his keys down, he quickly strode to the kitchen. He stopped at the doorway, finding it difficult to process what he was seeing—Sue…in his apartment peering into the oven.

"Sue?" he exclaimed in disbelief.

Sue closed the oven door and turned it off, satisfied with the progress of dinner. She straightened and moved to retrieve the vegetables for the salad only to be startled by Bobby's presence. "Oh! I didn't expect you so soon!"

"What are you doing here?" he asked in confusion. "You're supposed to be with Lucy."

"Did you really think I would let you spend Christmas alone? Especially _this_ Christmas?" She smiled impishly at him. "It wouldn't be…Christmassy."

Still speechless, Bobby was overwhelmed. He gripped her arms as if to reassure himself that she was really there with him.

Her brow furrowed at his response. "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to surprise you?"

That snapped him out of his daze. "No! No!" he protested. "It's a good idea…it's a great idea…it's a wonderful idea. It's just…it's just that I can't quite believe you're here." He stared at her still absorbing the fact that she was there with him.

"I'm really here, Bobby," she assured him quietly. She watched as the reality finally sank in and incredulity changed to joy. With a smile she said, "Why don't you get ready for dinner? The roast is just about done."

His hands caressed her face as he leaned down to drop a lingering kiss on her lips. "Funny, I don't feel hungry right now," he said huskily. With his arms firmly embracing a radiant Sue, he paused before kissing her again, "At least not for a roast."

----------

"When did you change your plans?" asked Bobby as they sat cozily on the sofa, his arm wrapped around her as her head nestled on his shoulder.

"Did you say something?" Sue asked lazily as she looked at him.

"When did you change your plans?" he repeated.

"When you asked me what I was doing this weekend. I couldn't let you to celebrate Christmas by yourself."

"Wouldn't have been much of a celebration," he replied truthfully. "Lucy must be disappointed."

"I'm sure she'll survive," she smiled. "Besides, she didn't think it was right for you to spend Christmas alone either."

"I think," he said as he gently stroked her face, "I think this may be the very best Christmas of all." He tilted her chin up to kiss her. "Thank you."

"Merry Christmas, Bobby," she smiled.

Leaning in to kiss her, he returned her smile and said softly, "Merry Christmas, Sue."

Finis


End file.
